An Elsword Fanfiction: Raven's Redemption
by Torag1000
Summary: Raven, a commoner born in the city of Velder, seeks redemption for what he had done when he was under the influence of the Nasod Arm. He recalls his life before he was branded a traitor and after he met the El Search Party. He still continues to follow his Crow Mercenary creed: beating back the darkness and protecting his loved ones.
1. Remembrance

An Elsword Fanfiction: Raven's Redemption

Characters:

Elsword – Infinity Sword (16 years old)

Personality: Ambitious, hotheaded, rude, and abrasive.

Aisha – Dimension Witch (18 years old)

Personality: Intelligent and brash, and very respectful to others (except Elsword)

Rena – Night Watcher (? years old)

Personality: Lady like, happy, bubbly, and smiles-a-lot.

Raven – Veteran Commander (27 years old)

Personality: Aloof, stoic, and wise.

Eve – Battle Seraph (? years old)

Personality: Hard to figure out, poker-faced.

Chung – Tactical Trooper (16 years old)

Personality: Has a strong sense of justice, defender, and mature.

Note to yourselves: This is my first Elsword Fanfiction so forgive me if there are any mistakes and repetitions into it, also if history of Elsword is somewhat wrong, forgive me for that too, it's also a fanfiction so it doesn't hurt to be a little off history. Also the main character of this story is, it's in the title, Raven because I like his character despite I play an Elsword Sheath Knight lol, now please enjoy this story.

PS: There will be a romance between Raven and Rena. Also add in the reviews if you want an Elsword x Aisha pairing and Chung x Eve pairing. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembrance

_Once upon a time, there was a swordsman…_

_He served and fought for his kingdom, Velder._

_He led the Crow Mercenaries to victory._

_Of the common born, he wanted more._

_He was found a traitor and killed._

Raven woke up with a sudden jerk from his ragged bed within an old and dusty tavern. He looked around to see that his companions were still sleeping snuggly in their beds, dreaming good dreams, except for him; for he had witnessed many horrors and hardships one should not ever saw. He went outside of the old building. He moved his gaze about as he scanned the area with his eyes. He was in Altera, a city underground and populated by some weird creatures called Ponggos. Silence floated about eerily within this area as if it was derelict and abandoned, though it was just in the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping comfortably within their nice warm beds. Raven sighed as he went near the edge of the town. Though it was dangerous for there was a massive abyss down below, he didn't care because he didn't feel fear. He had a fearless spirit like he was during his time with the Crow Mercenaries. He was thinking of the past, the past which he sorely missed and almost wished to be back at that time.

_The Crow Mercenaries were described as a rag tag of fighters who were all born with a status low than that of the Nobility, thus created an unbearable jealousy amongst the snobbish high classed people. Raven and his mercenaries had rejected the idea of aristocrats and divine right of birth, but they still fought for their kingdom, Velder, with intense passion. That is until he was framed for killing a nobleman and was sentenced to life imprisonment for what he hadn't done. Knowing that their leader had been wrongfully imprisoned, they begun a rescue mission which also ended in bloody disaster: first, they got him out of Velder, second, they ran away towards the forest, and third, they were all murdered in front of Raven's eyes. The burning image of the man responsible for their deaths burned in Raven's mind: a nobleman named Alex who he had trusted and worked together with, betrayed him because of mere jealousy. The free verse (the one above) was born._

_He was to die there, until a shadowed figure came out of nowhere. To Raven's eyes, he could see little details of the said figure. It looked inhuman for it had neither flesh nor bone on it. It had a weapon that looked advanced compared to Raven's sword, his weapon looked primitive. The figure then said, "I offer you power and rebirth. With that, you can bring forth twice the pain and destruction that were caused upon you. What do you say?"_

_Raven, filled with only seething anger, saw no other option but accepted the proposal for this. He blacked out afterwards._

_Raven was thinking of the time where he led a ship full of the nastiest people out there who called themselves the Black Crows. He was tricked and used as a puppet by the Nasod King himself to kill the humans and continue the war that the Nasods and humans fought in many millenia ago. That is, his reign of terror ended 3 years ago, when a group known as the El Search Party, led by a hotheaded swordsman called Elsword, fought against him. _

_When he was brought to his knees, the red headed warrior pointed his long greatsword at the brainwashed Raven and said, "Remember who you fight for, you idiot! Do you know that just because some people caused you pain and suffering, doesn't mean you can just deliver the same to others!"_

_As he listened, he was also looking at someone so familiar... so familiar that he can see her face etched in replacement of that person he was looking at._

Raven.

_Raven blinked as he was hearing his long dead fiancee's voice in his head._

Remember what you fight for.

_Raven was looking at Rena, an elf from another dimension connected to Elrios by the El crystal. His fiancee, Seris, looked so much alike to Rena: her face, her majestic beauty, her soft yet hard voice, and her soft smile, Rena had all that Raven so longed for... and yearned to touch with his human hand. He then started fighting the mind control of the King Nasod as he kept on remembering Seris and the Crow Mercenaries: their ideals, their belief, their creed, their spirit, their resolve, and their strength. After a while, he managed to break free as he fell down to the floor exhausted. He whispered one "Thank you" before the vision dimmed before his sight.  
_  
Raven did a rare smile from his usual passive and serious face from this memory as the El Search Party had given him another chance to redeem himself and atone for what he had done. Because of this, he donned the clothing of the Crow Mercenaries when he first became a Weapon Taker, later on becoming known as the Veteran Commander, an expert at battlefield strategy and tactics, and a wielder of the art of the flame which he spitted out of his enhanced and conquered Nasod arm. He vowed after he became a Weapon Taker in front of his friends:

_"I will remain the Raven that I was to begin with. As long as I am alive, the Crow Mercenaries will never die out; I am back and I will show you the Crow Mercenaries restored to its former glory. For them... I will once again don the uniform of the Crow Mercenaries..."_

The party applauded for the new and reformed Raven and that was then that it was official: they had accepted Raven as a valuable member of the party. Elsword, Aisha, and Chung looked up to him as an older brother and as a wise man full of battle experience. He and Eve did not really see each other eye to eye because of his aloofness and her poker face attitude, but they will always acknowledge each other as allies. Raven and Rena, there was a special bond between the two of them, a bond that cannot be described with words, though it was something more, but what is it? Whatever it was, they were closer to each other more than ever, and they trust each other with their own lives.

"Raven?" A voice said from the old inn that the party was staying in. Out came Rena in full Night Watcher garb, a revered title through out Elrios for the title bearer watches from the shadows and protects the weak from any form of assault. She stride towards the sitting Veteran Commander as he looked back at her and said, "What is it, Rena?"

"Why are you out here? You should be sleeping." Rena told him with a concerned look on her face and her voice hinted with worry as she sat next to him.

"I... just felt like needed to wake up." Raven told her in his passive voice.

Rena cocked her head sideways, "Why?"

"I just felt like it." Raven said again with some form of bluntness in his voice. Rena reminds him too much of his late love, Seris, so much that he can't get mad at her at all.

Rena pouted as she said, "You know, you can talk to me about it. Aren't we friends?"

Raven sighed, "I was thinking about the events that happened 3 years ago."

Rena brightened up with a smile as she said, "Oh yeah, that time when we first met each other. You were all mad when you were controlled, and after that you were reserved and rather lonely."

"I was?"

"Yeah! Wait, you didn't notice?"

Raven chuckled a little as he said, "I didn't. I guess it became a thing for me, that I never noticed."

Rena nodded as she said, "You were all quiet and always aloof. But sometimes after all that, you sometimes do that smile which I thought was very cute."

Raven felt his cheeks fill with redness and hotness as he stuttered, "I-I d-did?"

Rena punched him lightly, "Oh Raven! You were such a handsome devil when you smiled. I wish I can see more of it." She looked at him while she was forming a smile with her hands, gesturing him to do the same. Raven turned his gaze at her and met her eyes. Those deep green emerald eyes that make you feel like you're lost in a forest daze. He smiled at her as she beamed at what she saw and said, "Cute! You look better with that smile."

Raven couldn't help but chuckle and laugh as Rena joined in with him. They talked for some time about today's events, the past events, etc. They were lost in their little fantasy talk as the moon shown its face. Raven got up as he helped Rena up and told her, "We should sleep. Reserve our strength for tomorrow."

Rena nodded as she lightly pecked Raven's cheek and said, "I like our adventures together. Let's have some more fun tomorrow." She did her soft smile, the way Seris did for Raven, as she hopped back to the inn, leaving a blushing and stunned Raven behind. A bit of drool came down his lips, but he violently shook his head as he told himself, "Control yourself, Raven. Control yourself. This is not right. I shouldn't think about love right now. After all, what would Seris think if I replace her with someone more... grand and majestic than her..." He swished and swashed his head sideways again as he slowly walked back to the inn. He doesn't want to forget about Seris. He feared about replacing her.

* * *

I would like it if a lot of people would review this, please. :) And thank you for reading. I will make more if you all like it and review it, please review, it helps the writer/me to improve their writing, or just put in comments encourage the writer/me. Thanks again.

Torag1000


	2. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1

Chapter 2: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow  
_  
_Alright for this chapter I will be featuring Elsword and his past just in case that someone doesn't know the past of Elsword. I will be doing the same for the other characters. Enjoy! :) and as always leave a follow, review, or a favourite if you so wish, but mainly reviews, because I like them reviews. I will also make it seem like Elsa is a legend amongst the warriors of Elrios.

* * *

_ "Elsa?"_

_ Elsword saw his sister. He was around 10 at that time, training with a sword greater and longer than he ever was, and he was sweating from merely carrying it and swinging at a practice dummy in front of him. Elsa, his sister, was the leader of a renowned group known as the Red Knights. They were the elite of the elite, the best of the best. Elsa herself, was revered as one of the greastest knights that ever lived. Some have heard that she sliced down 3 large bears in a single blow, killed a gigantic dragon in a few sweeps, held back a tide of demons by herself, and many other legendary deeds that float about her. Elsword tried to reach for her but she turned around after she gave him the cold shoulder with her icy expression. _

_ "Elsa! Where are you going?"_

_ Elsword cried out for his sister with a hint of sadness and worry in his voice. She answered him, "I'm going away, little brother. Going away in a mission. Please, don't follow me." She walked away from him and in Elsword's sight, she became further and further away from him, and was nothing more than a black dot. Elsword said, "Elsa! Don't leave me! Please! ELSA!"_

Elsword woke up with a fright as he frantically searched around the area he was in. Elsword was wearing his Infinity Sword garb when he attained the title after injecting the Dark El energy into himself by using Conwell because it was infected with darkness of the El. He saw that he was sleeping on this old and worn cot. He rubbed his eyes with his sweaty hands and felt something sticky and watery on his face: sweat and lots of it.

"What a nightmare..." Elsword muttered to himself.

"I agree. You kept me up all night, Elbaka." A voice of a girl said next to him. Elsword looked to the left to see the Dimension Witch, or Magical Girl Aisha, applying some makeup to her skin. She was dressed in her title's clothing which exposed a lot of her skin, especially her breasts. Elsword can clearly see that she had grown such a small bust than the original flat chested Aisha whom he had insulted non stop because of it. He stared at it intently with some licentious thoughts going on in his mind. Aisha noticed as she wacked the side of his head with her heart staff, sending him flying across the room.

"Pervert." Aisha said as she proceeded to finish applying her makeup. Elsword got out of the rubble with a rage building up inside him and shouted out, "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It's your fault, Elbaka. You're being like those pervy men." Aisha said with a tone.

Elsword rushed towards her as his forehead was touching her forehead and said, "Say that again, washing board."

"You. Are. A. PERV!" Aisha said slowly and shouted at the last part. Elsword, quickly, swiped the pendant that Aisha kept as he was pushing her back with just one hand because he was taller than she was. He was spinning it in front of her to mock and taunt her.

"Give that back! I need it!" Aisha said as her arms came outstretched, her hands opened and trying to reach for the pendant.

"Nope, washing board." Elsword taunted her her while keeping the magical pendant up high in the air and still pushing her back with only one hand.

After some strugglings later, Aisha managed to take hold of the pendant but Elsword's grip was like iron and they were playing tug-of-war over the piece of powerful jewellery. Aisha's pulls were quick and aided with her magic, while Elsword pulled using only one hand and only his raw strength than the darkness that he had accepted to obtain his title.

"Elbaka! Let go!" Aisha commanded Elsword, clearly pissed off about what he was doing.

"Noooo." Elsword simply said, still keeping his grip clamped down hard on the necklace.

With one last pull, Aisha managed to yank it out of his hand but in the process, Elsword landed on top of her.

"YAAAH!" Aisha yelled out when Elsword went on top of her. After a couple of minutes passed, she took out her mirror with a slight flick of her wrist. She looked at her reflection and saw that her makeup that she had been applying for a long time (almost an hour) was messed up all over her face area. Her aura around her started to become darker like the dark spreading out its black tentacles as she said, "You stupid..." She pushed him off her and she had his head into a necklock.

"You'll pay for this!" Aisha shouted at Elsword as the young man started to fight back and wrestle with her this time. During this time, they were making grunts and noises while trying to batter and attack each other.

Rena was mixing some vegetables such as carrots, kales, cabbages, apples, grapes, and many other assorted fruit and vegetable, within a mixing clay bowl using two cooking apparatus such as the tongs and a wooden ladle. Raven was her cooking partner for most days and only when he was available which was rarely as he always disappears when lunch and dinner was being prepared.

"Rena." Raven said in a monotomous tone as he was looking at two types of meat in front him: a large and raw beef slice and a small beef jerky.

"Yes Raven?" She asked with her cheerful and happy tone while she continued making the greens.

"What should I use. The beef jerky, or the raw beef?"

Rena found herself to be dumbfounded by this question. Sure, she had a millenia of experience on everything from religion, combat, and other specialties, but there was a couple of things that she did not educate herself at all: leadership, romance, science, and meat. Especially meat, since Elves do not eat meat and prefer Mother Nature's natural resources over a living thing which they consider too sacred to eat. She stumbled on some words but she did managed a couple of words,

"Choose... what you think... is best..." She said this with rather large and white featureless eyes looking at him, showing again her confusion on the topic. Raven nodded as he said, "Beef jerky it is."

Raven then recalled a memory from his pre-mercenary past:

_Seris was mixing some greens into a small decorated bowl while Raven was inspecting two kinds of meat: the raw type and the reserved type_

_ Raven walked towards Seris and he hugged her from behind as he kissed her neck tenderly. She placed her hand gently on his cheek and pressed her lips lightly on his. She said to him, "Good morning, Raven."_

_"Morning, Seris." He replied he let her go as he asked her a question with an obvious confusion across his face, "What do you think I should use: the beef jerky, or the raw beef?"_

_ Seris looked at him while she turned around to face her lover. She shrugged slowly and was not sure herself what was best for him and for her. She showed a soft smile like a baby's smile and told him softly, "Choose what you think is best."_

_Raven smiled and nodded in a swift vertical motion and immediately off the bat, "Okay, beef jerky it is."_

Raven's thought was interrupted as he heard a sudden background noise outside the kitchen area. He walked towards the door while Rena followed behind. He turned the door knob slowly. Raven listened while he was doing his current action by leaning against the door close enough but not enough to touch the old and rotting surface. Rena did the same but she was just a little lower than he was. They heard some angry voices rising over the top like a volcano that had erupted:

"Elsword! Get off!" The girlish and squeaky voice said. It was Aisha. So it was must be Elsword who the rough and rowdy voice belonged to.

"No! I'm gonna do you!" Elsword shouted as Aisha made a large squeak and said, "Pervert! Let go of me!"

Rena's white and pale cheeks swelled a reddish color as she looked upward to Raven, "Are they doing what I think they are doing?"

Raven kept his stoic and serious face on his visage and shrugged, "I'm not so sure." He replied to her. He swung the door open slowly and steadly, so as to not surprise the two who Raven and Rena think were lovers (when they are not!). He stared at the red haired boy and the purple haired girl. He can clearly see for himself that Elsword's rough and large hands were on Aisha's breasts while his other free hand was on her... bottom part where her pee comes out of.

Raven smirked as he commented, "Ah, youth."

Rena showed again her featureless large white eyes as she watched them while a small tear came out of her eye and said, "They move so fast from being little kids to adults!" She was sniffling and crying tears of joy on Raven's chest. Raven put an arm around the crying Rena as he did a thumbs up towards the two. Elsword and Aisha immediately shouted towards them in unison:

"WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!"

Out of the blue, and not really in a good time, an large 'BOOM!' happened on a nearby door that led to a worn out and unusable workshop. The creaky old door swung open and bashed the wall behind it. A ringing sound came afterwards and it hurt some of the heads of the others at first. Unnatural smoke floated out of the room whom the door swung opened for. Two black silhouettes were within the evaporating mist. It was Chung, in his Tactical Trooper garb and well known for his barrage of artillery fire using Alchemy, and Eve, in her Code Battle Seraph armor that was beautiful, exotic, and sexy, and she was well known for her laser assaults and force fields. She claimed to have no emotions at all due to her removing the Emotion Code from her memory banks. She still happened to display some, but so rarely that many people think that she had become the same Ice Queen from before.

Chung scratched the back of his head while he was doing a nervous smile, "Sorry. A little malfunction happened with my Destroyer."

Eve put her hand on his shoulder softly and looked at him with her monotonic amber eyes and said, "My calculations have been off a little lately. Must fix that malfunction."

The animal eared blond hair boy looked at the petit and fragile little girl. He put up a grin for her but it was interrupted when Eve said, "Data cannot comprehend on what activity that Elsword and Aisha are doing."

Chung, bewildered, turned his head and saw the two in a making out position. He opened his mouth and stared wide eyed and said, "Elsword! I didn't know you and Aisha are dating."

Elsword rebuked him angrily as he said, "WE ARE NOT!" He got off Aisha as he started dusting off his clothes from the dirt that suddenly latched onto him when he rumbled and tumbled on the floor with the flat chested girl. Rena was chuckling as she punched Elsword lightly on the shoulder and said, "Oh you! I know you two are embarrassed because we all saw you. You should do it privately on a bed next time." Chung laughed along with Rena as he nodded in approval. Elsword, clenched his fist, and said out loud, "Er? Hello?! It's not what it looks like!"

Raven put up two fingers from his right hand and inserted them in his mouth carefully and blew on it as a whistle noise came out. He clapped and said passively, "Now that you're moving on, let's all eat to celebrate your newfound love."

Raven chuckled along with Rena and Chung as Eve did a monotonous laugh just so she could join in. Elsword, experiencing these kinds of laughs before, closed his ears shut and knelt as old memories from his childhood flood through his mind.

_Elsword, training on a practice dummy and falling down after two swings with his large greatsword, found himself to be the laughingstock of the Red Knights who he had joined through birthright and his sister's status as leader of the group. Many of the warriors, dressed in red, were giggling and laughing at him as they shouted insults at him:_

_"Loser!"_

_"Weakling!"_

_"Shameful!"_

_"You call that a move?!"_

_"Pathetic!"_

_"Go back to Ruben and be farmer!"_

_"You'll never live up to our expectations!"_

_"Why did Elsa have you as a little brother?"_

_ Many of the insults came flying at him but the one that hurt him and struck him at the head with a rock the most was the last insult. He did wonder: _Why did Elsa train me? I was only in her way and yet she still helped me. Why?_ He cried and cried tears of sadness as he was taking in all those insults inside and letting it fester and boil and still holding in that disgusting pus and wounds within his core. He really wanted his sister to help him, but he knew that it would only make him feel even weaker for relying on someone._

He snapped back into reality rather quickly and beads of water ran down his face. He was breathing in and out hard as he heard silence. He looked around steadily and saw that no one was laughing at him anymore, but rather had worried faces on their faces (except for Eve, for she only stared at him). He felt the warmth of someone holding him in their soft embrace. He turned his head not too quickly but not too slowly and saw that Aisha was hugging him and his face was on her boobs. He quickly got out of her warmth and rushed outside of the building, feeling angry and stupid at the same time.

Raven said to his party, "I'll go after him. Can't leave the little rascal alone by himself, can I?"

All four heads nodded in approval of him to go. He took his sword and the greatsword that Elsword left behind and went out of the inn while telling them, "I'll be back in a bit." What he meant by a bit, he meant for a long long time. When Elsword has these kinds of events, it takes hours and rarely a day before he came back.

To be continued in Chapter 3: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2

(Next part will contain battle scenes in a dungeon and a pvp match between Elsword and Raven, stay tuned!)

* * *

One question to all of you: what ending do you prefer: a tragic one or a happy one? Tell me the reason which one is good in the reviews. Thank you :)

PS: I'll be updating once every 3- one weeks, sometimes if I am in the mood and fast, I can update it in a day or two.


	3. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2

Chapter 3: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2

Third chapter is here! *Applause* And I say sure to Yukiriyuu Acchan's answer to my question about good and bad endings, and yes it is my first writing a fanfic to YuYuYu A's review. I've currently been seeing a mini section where there is some dialogue between the Elsword characters and the author him/herself. I'll do that so I join in the bandwagon :)

PS: I decided to add Ara Haan at the last minute into the story. She will be a Sakra Devanam so she was 17, three years ago, now she is 20. Her personality is that she is shy, chivalrous, confident, quiet, nice, embarrassed easily and a bit of a crybaby. In her Kyuubi form or Kumiho (it's pronounced Gumiho in Korean) controlling her, she is cold, heartless, and cunning.

**Torag: Yeah! I never expected to get this many views on my first story. I always thought I'd be just some guy writing for fun and be in the shadows. To celebrate all of that, I am going to have Rena and Raven do a playthrough of games you request them to do and I'll write their experiences in this bold spot.**

**Raven and Rena: Why us?**

**Torag: Cause I love you two a lot.**

**Raven and Rena: Awww.**

**Torag: I mainly want you both to play horror games. *evil laughter***

**Raven and Rena: 0_0**

**Torag: *laughter* Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Rate, follow, review, and favourite please!**

* * *

"Elsword! Wait up!" Raven called after the mad red haired boy, who was going to the dungeon entrance of the Altera region. The dungeons were created by heroes of old to seal shut the monsters that dwell within to protect the innocent, but it proved to be only to delay the inevitable. To counteract this, parties were set up by groups of fighters who go inside and kill the monsters either for valuable experience, getting some extra and easy ED currency used in the world of Elrios, or a way to just vent out emotions, just like Elsword was planning to do. The dungeon system was set with different doorways for each one: A Normal Path, a Hard Path, and a Very Hard Path. The Normal Path is automatically unlocked but to unlock the Hard Path, one must beat the Normal Path, and vice versa with the Very Hard Path except in the Hard Path. All three paths have very different difficulty of monsters and how well they are experienced. The Very Hard Path puts people on the edge at all times and it was recommended to not solo alone, which again, Elsword was planning with that tiny head of his right now.

Elsword pretended to not hear Raven while keeping his head down, making himself stare at the ground below him. It was still clear that he was full of rage right now, rage enough that it seemed that dormant volcanoes would rise from its eternal sleep in eternal anger. Elsword tapped a Nasod machine like computer and he started typing on the holographic keyboard. In the screen, he was searching for a dungeon to enter in, but somewhere where he can pour all of his pent up negative emotions as ofright now. He chose the last place on the list of areas searchable in the Altera Region: the Altera Core where the King Nasod currently resided in. The El Search Party had already killed King Nasod for his parts to be used in awakening their 3rd class specialties but it seemed that he was revived back for purposes of hunting and killing the King.

"Elsword! Do you plan on taking the King on with only bare fists?" Raven asked, holding Elsword's red and black intricate greatsword on his Nasod arm. Elsword turned around and snatched it away from his hands. He looked up at Raven with sullen eyes as he thanked him, "Thanks. Now go."

"You can't take on the King alone. You'll be ripped to shreds by his attacks. Let me come with you, Elsword."

Elsword shook his head slowly and tiredly, "No, thank you. I can do it by myself. I don't need friends to help me." He looked worse than he was before when ran out of the inn. Raven can clearly see that Elsword was on the verge of breaking down and releasing all of his emotions, but he does not want anyone to see him do this as, again, it would wound his pride as a warrior. Raven understood well how proud Elsword was of his status as an official Red Knight since it took Elsword nearly his whole life just to get people to see him as independable and courageous fighter and not as the baby that he was before.

"Elsword. We didn't mean to cause you any hurt. We sometimes go so far without us realizing it. But through it all we forgive and forget. So please, Elsword. I think it would do you good." Raven still kept his passive face on while he pleaded with Elsword.

The Infinity Sword shook his head once more and told Raven, "Thanks Raven. You're nice and all that, but I need time alone." Raven sighed in his head. He again knew of Elsword's stubborness, another one of his distinguishable traits (and the annoying ones, that's a fact). Raven recalled a memory from his mind of an example of the red haired guy's stubborn trait:

_It was the time of the Month of the Harmony Festival and the El Search Party was walking amongst the color filled town of Altera. The Ponggos and the races within Elrios were celebrating the years of peace and life that the El crystal had given them, despite all the hardships going on right now. It was special because a special kind of rock or ore called Moonstones fall into Elrios only during this event. The stones are a mix of Light and Dark in equilibrium with each other. The stones are mainly impure and are consumed all the time by the darkness. So it was rare to find a pure Moonstone. The El gang there were celebrating the time they had become one of the strongest and recognized heroes in Elrios._

_Elsword was eating a lot of food on the table next to him, while Aisha was eating slowly and mannerly like expected from the decent people (Elsword is decent in a few ways, but not when it comes to food). Eve was, like always, repairing and scanning Chung's Destroyer and Freiturnier._

_"Eve, you don't have to do this. You should enjoy yourself." Chung suggested while he was sat on a rickety chair next to her and he was watching her fix some of the tears from overheats of the core with her laser like powers._

_"Define this word 'enjoy', Chung. I see no reason to 'enjoy' this night or myself." Eve told him bluntly and with a machine like voice without turning around to face him. Chung sighed as he said, "I forget that you remove your emotions completely."_

_Eve nodded slowly yet her hair went down over her face and covering what she might be showing outwardly on that face of hers. Chung then said, "If you claim that you don't have emotions, then why stay with us? Why stay with the El Gang?"_

_This hit a nerve inside Eve. She did question herself at the beginning because she found out in the past 3 years ago that all of her people from the Nasod Kingdom and her servants had passed away a millennium ago, and she was alone and somewhat sad. That is until she met the El Search Party. And she met Elsword. He was also the constant victim of her slaps due to him doing something undignified in front of her despite him not knowing what he did wrong. Despite all that, he told her, "I'll become your friend." Eve then began thinking, _That's wrong. I removed my emotions. I shouldn't think about these things. What is wrong with me?

_Eve shook her head as she told him and looked at him with her poker face, "You're wrong. I do not have such silly and trivial things within me. Now, excuse me." She ordered her Nasod drones to help her float in the air steadily though they were having trouble due to their size and her weight and they flew her away from the Seiker Prince. Chung scratched his head worriedly while a tear fell on the side of his hair, "Was it something I said?"_

_Raven was making himself not stand out well with others, always making others think he was a cold and heartless mercenary rather than the lonely and kind man he is to the El Search Party. Though rarely any elves, and the Night Savers (trained Elven assassins and agents who defend the land of Elrios in the shadows), show themselves to the world because of fear of humans that might come to destroy them, they decided to come out of their hidden homes to celebrate this one day of peace and equilibrium. Rena and her kind were doing some sort of elven dance that, to Raven's comfort and happiness, looked very exotic, very mysterious and vague, and very cultural. A big bonfire was lit in the middle while they did the dance, which they call Nature's Love. The fire seemed to have come to life on its own as it was dancing in rhythm with the Elves. The others watched with interest while they were clapping along. Rena strode smoothly towards Raven. She put up a smile in front of him and put her delicate yet hardened hand, due to wielding and using her blade, Erendil, in battle, in front of him as she said, "Come! Join the fun!"_

_Raven looked upward at her. He shook his head sideways, telling her his reason, "I can't... I don't know... how." Rena had a sad look in her eyes but still shined like the old Rena 3 years ago. She continued dancing with her fellow elves. Raven started clapping his hands along with the crowd that surrounded them. All's was well for a while. The stars shone brightly through the night, illuminating the area. The Northern Lights moved in rhythm with the Elves' movements. And finally the trees rustled with the music and made the wind whistle through their thin leaves._

_"Can I sit next to you, Raven?" Raven heard the voice who said that. He looked up slowly from where he was and saw a girl with long black hair, smiling shyly at him. It was Ara Haan, a girl the El Search Party found alongside Chung in Hamel. She was wearing her uniform of the Sakra Devanam, a status she achieved after learning a second Way alongside her the Way of Younga, called the Way of the Fierce Tiger. It was tough for her at first because she had nearly lost all of her confidence in learning it and finding her brother, Aren, who everyone recognized as the Demon General Ran._

_Raven nodded as he patted a spot on the large piece of rotting log that he was sitting on. Ara placed herself down upon the patted area where he indicated. The two of them watched the happy and colorful scene. Awkward silence followed as Ara shifted a little on her seat while Raven kept on watching, looking somewhat uninterested in her._

_She finally broke the silence, "U-um... nice c-celebration... y-yeah?"_

_Raven turned his head towards her, looking at her with his lonesome eyes, and slowly shook his head up and down. He told her, "Yes... it is... rather nice." He shone a small smile towards her, only rare times has he done this._

_She looked at him with a face that looked like it had been awestruck, showing those large round featureless eyes. She said quietly, "Cute..."_

_Raven noticed as he pointed out, "Your cheeks are red, Ara. Do you have a fever?"_

_Ara noticed her cheeks filled with a reddish color. She became embarrassed at this because she was shy at showing some things hidden inside her and if her team became humiliated in front of others. She quickly shook her head, closing her large eyes, but her blush becoming a deeper red as she stuttered the following words, "I-i'm f-f-fine... t-t-there is n-nothing wrong w-w-with m-me."_

_Raven did his common shrug which he often does when he was oblivious to things, like Ara's blushes and embarrassments. Ara finally calmed down from that sudden event. Before she could say more, she was interrupted when Chung came running up to them and said,_

_"Have you seen Eve?"_

_Raven, again, didn't know where Eve was so he just moved his shoulders up and then down. Ara looked upwards to the Tactical Trooper and nodded. She pointed slowly to the left and said, "She went that way."_

_"Thanks Ara." Chung thanked her with a salute and then went off to the direction where the Sakra Devanam directed him to. Ara slowly looked towards Raven's direction and noticed that he was watching the dancing elf, Rena. She commented, "You two have a strong bond, you know?  
_

_"What?" Raven said in a surprised tone towards Ara, which startled her a bit but kept her posture._

_"You and Rena. You two seemed to be fighting together, supporting each other, and you are relaxed whenever she is around."_

_Raven scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say, but decided to tell her about it, "She looks like my fiancee that's why were close, though she does not know that she resembles 'her'."_

_Ara tilted her head sideways as she became curious and into the subject,"Fiancée? Are you finding her like I am finding Aren?"_

_Raven shook his head slowly and his eyes had become full of melancholy. He was already at the verge of tears by just remembering her death and anger at the man who caused his and the Crow Mercenaries' downfall, and eventually, the downfall of the Velder Kingdom._

_"She was murdered... right in front of my eyes..." Raven said in a hushed and sad tone._

_Their conversation was disrupted when it was disturbed by a noise between a certain two._

_"Elsword! That's mine!" Aisha said angrily as she was trying to reach a small piece of pie that Elsword was holding up in the air while keeping his one free hand on her head, keeping her away._

_"You weren't eating it, shortcake, so it's mine!" Elsword replied with a sneer on his face, which proved to further heat up the anger within Aisha. She started incanting some words from her mouth like a mantra. Elsword, using his quick wit and razor sharp hearing, saw and heard it as he began summoning his weapon, Conwell, to block the magical assault. He threw the pie in the air in the process._

_"Distortion!" A small orb like thing appeared in front of Elsword when she yelled her move out loud._

_"Mirage Sting!" Elsword said in return as 3 more Conwells in front of him, blocking Distortion from hitting him. Explosion happened. It was so large that it engulfed the entire table they sat on. Many people of all different races started running for their lives and getting out of harms way while they were panicking and chaos racking within them. The plate with the slice of pie on it fell down slowly and gliding to where it was thrown from. Elsword jumped up high in the air like it was no trouble at all but Aisha glomped his lower half of his small and thin body as soon as he did this action._

_"Let go!" Elsword yelled at the top of his lungs and the glass fragments on the floor began cracking from this tremendous power of his voice._

_"Never! You stole my pie!" Aisha answered with such vehement wrath towards him. Elsword had somehow managed to grab the plate when Aisha was wiggling him furiously about. Landing was the tough part for the hot headed guy for his legs and feet were constricted from doing any movement. Her glomping move (which Elsword called the Glomper) began to intensify to the point that Elsword himself was feeling dizzy, unable to breathe, and bones felt like were almost breaking like glass on stained glass windows._

_"Ai-aisha... you're killing me..." Elsword weakly told her, his strength slowly being drained from his entire being._

_"So what?! You took my pie! Give me my pie, bastard!" She glomped his whole body even tighter. People were wondering why they were floating high up in the air. Aisha was making the two of them float because of her new space powers._

_"Elsword! Aisha! What are they doing?!" Rena was in disbelief when she saw the two of them fighting over a simple dish of pie. She couldn't believe that the two of them were behaving like children at a time like this; it really made her bursting with madness inside her inner core._

_Ara was confused and stared at the violent two with embarrassment and bewilderment. Raven sighed as he patted Ara on the shoulder and told her, "They're usually like this. They'll clear it up soon."_

_"A-are… y-you s-sure?" She stared at Raven in disbelief, hardly believing that the party can tolerate this kind of rashness._

_"If they don't, then they will face the wrath of Rena." Raven did a small giggle when he said this._

_"…You're all weird…" Ara simply said._

_"Okay, okay, Aisha. I'll give you your pie back. Just loosen the grip please." Elsword pleaded with her, adding the puppy dog eyes along with his plea._

_Aisha had a thing (a fetish you can say but that's a little overboard) for cute things, and the puppy dog eyes was one of them. She just almost goes ballistic when cute things were mentioned. She took the bait and reduced the weight of her herculean groping._

_"Now give me the pie." Aisha said to him in an icy and harsh tone._

_Elsword hesitantly put the plate forward to her, "Here you go."_

_She smiled her smiley smile and stretched her thin and weak arms outwards to where the plate was, which was in Elsword's hands._

_"Do you want it?" Elsword asked in a nice tone._

_Aisha nodded quickly, wanting to get the pie right now._

_"Here, go grab it since you want it so bad."_

_Aisha did as she was told as her delicate small hands were reaching the pie soon._

_At the last moment, Elsword threw it away from her while saying, "Just kidding, BITCH!" He did a swift kick to her face as he bounced off from the impact and towards the pie. Aisha held her face in pain but she quickly recoiled with a swift backflip as she flew towards him._

_"Give me my pie, Elbaka!" She yelled and the aura of pure rage surrounded her voice._

_The red haired boy managed to grab the plate of pie in the air with such skill. He safely landed on the paved and dirt covered floor and broke into a run for his life, Aisha hot on his trail while blasting everything with magic. Buildings were damaged and crumbling, a fiery trail left behind them, people were almost injured in the process, and Rena was following from behind furiously as she wanted to pound the two into little itty bitty pieces._

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" She yelled those murderous words towards them._

_"I DON'T WANT YOU TO EAT MY PIE, ELBAKA!" Aisha shouted after the runaway Elsword while swing her heart staff about with killing intent._

_Raven started walking after the three, putting his hands in his pockets, and showing a face that was jaded because he has seen this before many times already and it had become redundant. Ara followed behind like a baby duckling, being quiet because she was somewhat afraid of Raven's common demeanor._

_Somewhere... Chung had found Eve, sitting near a fountain, making ripples with her tiny fingers. Chung, being shy from talking to her about their little incident that happened a couple of minutes ago, hid behind a large wooden tree with lots of leaves to keep him from being seen._

_He held his fingers up to his face and started counting the possibilities, outcomes, pros and cons, from the foreseen responses he got from her when he said what he needed to say in front. Eve, being a clever Nasod because of her status and retaining part of the title as the 'Little Queen of Nasods', noticed someone nearby._

_"Lifeform... organic... heartbeat reaching over 100 beats per minute... Seiker blood... Chung... are you there?" Eve asked, her robotic voice can send chills down into anybody's spine if they were not used to it._

_Chung jumped a bit from her finding out where he was in a couple of seconds as he cursed underneath his breath yet admired it, "Damn her vulcan eyes." He creeped out of the piece of wood with the speed of a turtle. Chung then did a small wave towards her and said, "Hi."_

_Eve watched him closely, noticing his odd behavior and noting on them in her memory banks. She said, "You have something in your mind. What is it?"_

_"How should I say it..." Chung wondered out loud while stroking his hair back with his right calloused hand._

_"Why do you humans always need to think? Just say it out loud." Eve had a stern tone befitting of that of someone who meant business._

_Chung let out a long sigh. He was still thinking of what to say, clearly not ready to present what he had to say (which Eve thought was unworthy of someone born of the royal Seiker bloodline). Finally, making up his mind, and not keep the lady waiting, said, "I'm very sorry about what I said before. I did not mean any offense."_

_Eve was contemplating about what he had said. She knew that it was genuine and real as she told him, "It is alright." She pointed at a seat next to her, directing him to sit next to her. Chung did as he was told, though he was mute, his face red from what he had told her, but he cleared it up quickly._

_"I don't really understand you humans. Why must you all have emotions?" Eve said her thoughts out loud, not feeling the slightest worries about revealing her inner thoughts._

_The animal eared haired boy turned his face towards her and answered her question, "It's what makes us complete."_

_"Complete?" Eve's became interested in the subject._

_"Yeah. You may not realize it, but the only way for us humans to move ever onward, was to believe in change. To believe in change, we needed to have evil in our hearts, but not too much of it. If we're all good, then we would see no need for change as we are all too happy. It is also what makes us unique." Chung explained._

_Chung then continued after Eve was listening with full content in her heart, "Take Elsword for example."_

_"What does Elsword have to do with this?"_

_"Elsword saw the need to change his playstyle. So after getting Conwell and noticing that the Dark El was being absorbed by the weapon, by Conwell's advice, he decided to accept even the darkness in his heart to become even stronger. He may become evil in the progress but he never did, still he accepted the risk because he still had some form of evil in him, and the need for change. And his expressions changed, making him a unique guy. No longer the Elsword we know. We're not perfect, Eve, but we have what most races lack: a balance between good and evil conveyed through our emotions, and it changes us, rather than staying the same as everybody."_

_Eve looked at her, showing a stunned face for a second, and a second later, showed a rare smile from her poker face. "Thanks Chung."_

_Chung blushed a bit from her thanks, "You're welcome?" He said this as he noticed Eve so close to his face. Eve still had her curiosity unsated. She leaned in closer, her small lips almost close to Chung's androgynous face. She lightly pecked his cheek._

_Chung almost lost his senses and almost stumbled over to the water, "What are you doing?!" He asked this in a wild confusion._

_"What? This is what you humans do to show affection, yes?"_

_Chung noticed Eve's cheeks had a red flare to it. Out of impulse, he brushed her hair back behind her small ear. He cupped her face with his armored hands and slowly pulled her close to his face again._

_"What are you doing, Chung?"_

_"I'll show you." Chung showed a shy smile on his lips. His lips, near Eve's, slowly made their way to their waypoint to meet._

_"Look out!" Elsword shouted out as he jumped on top of Chung's head and bounced off it. Chung held his head, angry that his kiss had been interrupted, yelled towards the red haired swordsman, "Watch it, Els-"_

_His words were cut off when he was suddenly blasted towards to space by Aisha who was still swinging her staff about, destroying anything that comes in her path._

_"Yaah!" The Tactical Trooper's words were only those as he became nothing more than a star in the sky._

_Eve, pissed off, wanted to chase them as Rena passed her with her swift elven legs, in hot pursuit of the two troublemakers. Eve ordered her Nasod drones to make her fly and told them to go to the direction where Rena went off to._

_After running for some time, Elsword was running out of gas but he knew he couldn't stop. He did the ultimate in front of Aisha: he ate the pie in front of her with a grin and thumbs up._

_Aisha, her veins bursting through the limits, started summoning swirls from the dimensions in space with the tip of her staff, and rushed forward while shouting out, "Screw Driver!"_

_"Sword Blasting!" Elsword rushed forward with his two greatswords, with 3 Conwells joining his attack. Their attacks collided, creating an aura force field around the two of them. They were not caring for what was happening around them, for they were too focused on trying to kill each other._

_"YOU JERK! YOU SELFISH JERK!" Aisha raged to her heart's content at Elsword, who was fighting back with equal strength to hers, it has been a long time since anyone had managed to match her in power, and she wasn't expecting Elsword to become this strong._

_"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO EAT IT, SO I TOOK IT!" Elsword retorted._

_"I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE EATEN BY AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!"_

_Rena managed to catch up to them, so did Eve. They saw what was happening, knowing that it was not good at all and it needed to be stopped. Eve calculated, "According to my calculations, if this goes on, they will destroy everything in Altera."_

_Rena, wide eyed at what Eve had told her, and nodded, understood what she said._

_"Help me."_

_Eve nodded to Rena's request, "Acknowledged."_

_Rena jumped high into the air, reading her bow along with some magically made twigs from nature and from her powers as a Night Watcher, aimed her weapons of destruction towards the two, and released the magical bowstring, saying, "Gliding Strike!"_

_Eve put her hands outwards and aiming at the two combatants and she reached within herself and forced the Battle Seraph Code to focus on her assail, "Energy Needles."_

_A couple of electronic spears came out of nowhere behind Eve, and it propelled itself to the two, while sharp twigs filled with nature's wrath and explosions, shot out of her bow as the two attacks collided with the Infinity Sword and the Dimension Witch's field of battle. A large pillar of light came out of the two because of the fierce powers that was mixed between the four._

_A large crater was made in place of the combat that had taken place. Elsword and Aisha lay there, all toasted up by the harmful aura that encased them during their fight. Elsword stood up, his legs shaking from the damage and sudden outburst of energy that happened between the two. Aisha did the same, too tired to get up too quickly._

_"I'm… gonna… kill… you." Aisha told him, spasms occurring in her movements towards her._

_"Not… until… I do… it first…" Elsword responded his arms and legs twitching from forcing himself to go towards her._

_The green haired elf rapidly landed near them and said out loud, "WOULD YOU QUIT IT, YOU TWO?!"_

_Eve drifted slowly down and arrived at her designated spot next to Rena. Her eyes had the look of the cold and heartless as she said, "Rude behaviour must be punished."_

_Rena nodded as she scolded them, "Can't you two get along with each other?! Seriously, even in this day of celebration, you act like kids! You're both all grown up, why can't you enjoy each other's company?!" She kept on ranting and ranting about good behaviour and other things while Raven appeared from a nearby rooftop and heard what she said._

_"T-this is… what you meant by… Rena getting angry…" Ara said with a tear coming down the side of her head while she was near the verge of breaking down in tears._

_Raven nodded, "They should be aware by now, that a scary Rena, is worse than their childlike bickering."_

_Raven then took noticed of something falling fast from the sky. The speed was near that of a meteor falling down to the earth. It was Chung. The armored androgynous guy was about to fall on top of the two. He warned all of them with his cry, "Get out of the way!"_

_Before they could all react with their cat like reflexes, Chung got there first, and landed on the crater, smoke from the dirt came and surrounded them all. The dirt mist went inside their mouths as they coughed, though Eve did not because she can filter these things rather easily._

_"Is this heaven?" Chung asked. Eve noticed Chung on her breasts, and he was moving his face amongst them. Eve's cheek flared up like fireworks. Out of impulse, she slapped Chung across the face, sending him flying across the large pit and towards a wall._

Raven chuckled from the sudden memory. Elsword took noticed as he said in a wrathful voice, "What's so funny?!" He balled up a fist as he said out loud those words filled with destructive storms.

"Oh nothing." Raven looked away, still giggling from what he recalled in the past. Elsword, having losing his temper once again, send a punch flying towards Raven's head. Raven noticed the swish of the wind. He managed to block the attack with his Nasod arm, grabbing the hand with such reaction and strength. The red haired boy struggled to take the hand out of the metallic grip. It was too strong for him.

"Didn't I tell you that you have to remain calm in battle, even outside of it? You become reckless if you lose your head. Sure you can yell and all that, but don't replace that confidence with rage." Raven told him.

"Another one of your boring lessons, Raven. Let me go, now." Elsword told him and looked at him in the eyes, his eyes full of destructive madness.

"Until you agree to let me come, my grip will become harder and I will add flames next." Raven's Nason hand started clamping down on Elsword's hand and flames from it started licking the redhead's hand.

"Ow! OW! Let go! Alright! I'll let you come, just stop hurting me!" Elsword yelped in pain.

Raven let his grip go. Elsword pulled back in pain as he looked at his partially singed hand. He grunted and scowled at the taller man for doing that. He gripped his sword, and placed it on the magical sheath of Conwell on his back. He faced the other way and said, "Let's go."

Raven unsheathed his feather themed blade from his own sheath on his side and nodded to Elsword's green light response. They enter the dungeon, ready to kill anything that stood in their way.

The Sakra Devanam came back from her morning meditation as she entered inside the old inn, full of energy and wielding her intricate spear with her small hand. She saw her friends, doing things like Rena was preparing a basket full of food, Eve was fixing Chung's Destroyer, Chung eying Eve and her fixing, and Aisha sitting down, looking sad and lonely to Ara's point of view. She noticed that Elsword, the red haired arrogant yet nice boy, and Raven, the cool looking and aloof man, was not there. She waved them while entering in a skipping motion, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Rena noticed Ara first and smiled, "Hey Ara! How did your meditation go?"

"It went well, thank you Miss Rena." She scanned the room to see if Elsword or Raven were hidden from her sight and to see if they would pop up from anywhere.

She asked her friends, "Where's Elsword and Raven?"

Aisha flinched a little at the mention of them. She slowly looked up to Ara, looking at her with a melancholic expression. She answered her question, "Elsword… ran off… Raven… went after… him…"

Ara's eyes widened. She was used to Elsword always running off on his own, but she was always worried about the red haired boy. He was reckless and might kill himself in the process if he always does these things. She felt relief in hearing Raven going after him. He was after all the big brother of the group and her friends younger than she was, looked up to him for guidance and for consolation, sometimes for advice whenever they need it.

"Ara, carry this, please." Rena gave Ara a basket full of food. It looked like it was readied for people who were going for a picnic out in the sun and in the wilderness. Ara nodded as she said, "Yes, Miss Rena!"

Rena chuckled as she patted Ara's head with her elven hand, "You're much gentler and nicer than Elsword and Aisha." She leaned in and whispered in Ara's ear, "I wished they were like you."

Ara shook her head and said, "Why me? I'm boring and not interesting." Rena pulled back, smiled and patted her on the back, "Everyone's unique, no matter how boring they are, which makes them interesting." She was using her words of wisdom when she was meeting people with different personalities from all those years she lived on Elrios.

Ara also admired Rena because of her wisdom and experience. She envied her knowledge but doesn't show it at all. Rena picked up some blankets on the table she was preparing from.

"Guys, let's get going." Rena told everyone. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They picked up their weapons, and followed Rena out of the inn.

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader, wherever he goes…" Rena sang a song along the way, though it annoyed one person: Aisha.

"Stop singing…" Aisha said in an annoyed tone, clearly not in the mood for these kinds of songs.

"Aww, you're such a party pooper, Aisha." Rena said with a pout, but followed her wishes, to give her some breathing space.

Elsword and Raven was already midway through the dungeon. They were easily killing any Nasod Guards, Assault Nasods, and Nasod Bladers that stood in their way. Raven was calm and clearheaded as he was battling them. He would often yell and shout when releasing his devastating flame attacks upon his adversaries, but he was not raging like he did when he couldn't control his Nasod arm. Elsword, on the other hand, was attacking savagely and without any mercy. He was too focused on releasing and venting his rage out upon his foes, rather than trying to keep a cool head. He would often shove Raven out of way (Raven had helped Elsword by saving his life), saying to him, "I don't need your help, Raven! I can do this all by myself."

They reached to the end but noticed that the door leading to King Nasod was blocked by 3 more Nasods: Ignis, the Fire Nasod (who Raven had to obtain the flamethrower from), Leviathan, the Water Nasod, and Crow Rider, a duplicate of Raven and a manifestation of Raven's hate and anger, and his Nasod Arm. Elsword rushed towards them as Raven shouted out, "Elsword, it's too risky!"

Crow Rider rushed forward and grabbed Elsword by the neck, electrocuting him and stunned the redhead. Then Leviathan and Ignis went forward to Elsword and punched him straight into the face, sending him flying back to Raven.

"Elsword!" Raven knelt down next to Elsword and said, "This isn't like you. What is happening?"

"Must… block out… those words…" The Infinity Sword was breathing fast, nearly out of breath.

_Loser._

_Pathetic._

_Moron._

_Idiot._

_Why did Elsa choose you?_

"Get out of my head… leave me alone!" Elsword yelled out, flailing his arms about. The three Nasod opponents were taking this in with such delight in their eyes (if they had eyes).

"Get up Elsword! Your sister would not approve of you dying and giving up in this place! You promised yourself that you would get your sister and bring her home before you die! Don't you dare give up, Elsword!" Raven yelled in his ear. Suddenly, he felt punches on his face. He was sent flying towards a wall, rolling along the ground painfully.

"Agh!" Raven was in pain, from all over his body. He got up quickly from the metallic floor, and faced his aggressors, ready to protect Elsword from their attacks. He jumped into the air with skill, while Crow Rider did as well. They were slashing at each other, trying to get a hit.

"Air Bomb Raid!" Raven shouted out after smacking Crow Rider on the side of its head, sending the foe crashing towards the floor, making contact with it. He then released a spray of bombs upon the ground, creating a wall and trail of fire on the floor in its path. His Nasod arm began to overheat, causing him pain in the process. He jumped down after the attack was done, readying his Nasod arm for, this time, a flamethrower attack. Out of the smoke amidst the rubble that was created by the explosives from Raven's arm, appeared Crow Rider, severely damaged as parts of its circuits and power outputs were showing, but it was still standing.

Elsa... please... help... _Elsword was cowering. He was on the floor, covering his ears from the insults from everyone. _Elsa... help... _Elsword was calling out for his sister, he was ready to break until something came into his mind:_

_"Get up Elsword!"_

_This voice... he recognized it. It was his friend and mentor, Raven. Why was he telling him to get up for? So many questions filled Elsword's head but he listened more to what Raven had to say to him,_

_"Your sister would not approve of you dying and giving up in this place!"_

_His sister? He could hardly remember anything that his sister had given a damn about him. He remembers none, no happy memories for him, just hardships and aches like Raven endured throughout his whole life._

_"You promised yourself that you would get your sister and bring her home before you die! Don't you dare give up, Elsword!"_

_What Raven said, sparked something inside Elsword: his resolve. His resolve to find out what had happened to Elsa and if she was dead, he would bring her back to her true resting place: in Ruben, and if she was somehow alive, he would fight with every inch of his strength to bring her back, no matter the cost was. Plus, he has a family right now. Chung, Rena, Raven, Eve, Ara, and... Aisha. Aisha was always in Elsword's thoughts and he considered her to be his first true friend, the only person who bothered to help him out and to take care of him. He really was thankful for what she did. Yes, he did somewhat have a liking for her, but he didn't want to show it, not now, he wasn't ready._

Elsword opened his eyes, and found Raven fighting with the Elemental Nasod Twins. The two were having trouble trying to catch Raven with their magical attacks as he was dodging them and attacking them with bombs coming out of his Nasod arm. They summoning meteor and blizzard showers upon him. He was able to dodge but was scratched on some parts of himself. Elsword noticed Crow Rider getting up with his greviously battered body and slowly creeping up to where Raven was. Elsword, still aching from the attacks that were inflicted upon him, summoned Conwell and started to crawl after the Nasod, needed to hurry before he incapacitates and kills Raven.

"I won't let you kill him. I will not lose anyone else..." Elsword told the monster quietly and not loud enough to reveal his location. Elsword was nearing it, but also noticed that the Nasod was readying its arm to blast out its fume attack: Maximum Cannon. Raven was already tired as he knelt down, tired to continue any further as he watched the two Nasods raising their cannons, aiming it towards him, ready to put him out of this world. Crow Rider was ready too, as it raised its arm towards Raven as the man looked behind him and saw the fumes forming.

_So this is it... _Raven thought as he started to close his eyes, ready to accept his fate. Perhaps this way, he can see Seris again, yes... perhaps he can see his fiancee again in the afterlife. Though he questions if he will go to heaven or will he be damned to the depths of hell forever for his crimes against humanity. That is, when he saw Elsword leaping through the air, wielding Conwell high above his head and in a downward motion.

"Rage Cutter!" The red haired boy shouted out in anger and stabbed the ground with such force that it sent the three Nasods and Raven to the ground, bashing their heads against the cold hard and metal floor. A magical circle of Elsword's aura was seen on the ground, gleaming with bright yellowish light and reddish flames. Thousands of Conwells were summoned out of the circle, flying up towards the sky and ripping the three apart from limb to limb in the process. They were so hacked up that they were no longer recognizeable by anyone, but just hunks of sliced up metal, thus they were defeated by Elsword.

"You alright Raven?" Elsword asked as he helped the Crow Mercenary leader up. The bigger man looked at the boy, stunned at his sudden change and abilities. He did a rare smile as Elsword saw it. He grinned back at him and said, "You smiled! You should do that often."

"Hell no." Raven said monotonously, reverting back to his old and passive face, and went the other way going towards the room where King Nasod was. Elsword pouted and said, "C'mon! You look better that way!"

"I don't find anything good in a smile, especially after you passed out. You worry us too much, Elsword. Who do you think your friends are? Just there to see you suffer? We're here to help whenever you need it."

Elsword thought he had hit a nerve inside Raven. He knew that Raven used to be a raging madman who killed without any mercy and angry at everything. Not wanting to reawaken the Wrath within Raven, Elsword quickly said out loud in a genuine and affectionate way, "Sorry."

"It's alright, just don't worry me like that again. Or else I'm gonna punch a hole through your coffin."

"Aww, Raven! When did you become such a worrywart?" Elsword asked in a singsong kind of voice.

"Shut up." Raven's aura was manifesting around him like flames rising out of the pits of the fires. His eyes, turned sharp and cold towards Elsword. Elsword quickly waved his hands about, not wanting Raven to hit him. The Veteran Commander let his Awakening Aura dissipated into the air, his eyes reverted back to its shade of wild yellow.

"Sorry." Raven coughed out that word after clearing his throat of mucus stuck in it.

Elsword shook his head to Raven's response as he quickly ran towards the room of the King. Raven followed suit, albeit in a slowed down pace.

Lo and behold, the Nasod King lay dormant there and asleep. Its legs were missing as its lower body was replaced with a core beneath it. It was as larger than the behemoths that were found in earlier dungeons such as Wally No.8, Ancient Phoru, Corrupt Nasod Driller, Banthus, etc.

"Careful Elsword, remember we cannot penetrate its armor. We must instead destroy its core , the Powertrain, but to get it out in the open, destroy the El Energy Extractors." Raven instructed his companion next to him.

Elsword nodded slowly as he accidently stepped on top of a Red Alert Laser. In the process, Nasod robots came out to stop them while King Nasod came alive and found them. It started smashing his fists upon the two as they started dodging swiftly from its assaults.

"Yaah!" Elsword was trying to run away as he found himself to be unable to due to Nasods being here and then suddenly there.

"Elsword, be careful! Ignition Crow!" Raven called out while sending out a flaming crow towards the foes, leaving a trail of flames in its wake and burning anything in its path of destruction.

"Thanks, Raven." Elsword landed as he gave a thumbs up to Raven. He charged at an El Energy extractor with a swift attack of his Mirage Sting and continued his combo attack with additional moves and dances with his sword and Conwell. The King glared at Elsword at trying to destroying the Extractor and ordered its subordinates to come after him. Many reinforcements came out of nowhere, doing a kamikaze charge towards the red haired boy. The King also clenched his fists together and a red aura formed between its palms, readying his devastating Fire Roll skill. Elsword managed to destroy the extractor, and swiftly dodging the assail of the weapons from the Nasods, using his Lightning Step, also increasing his damage output with added lightning. Raven finished off his side as he started destroying the extractor in front of him. The two of them repeated this process rather quickly as they did not want to suffer from the high damage that the King can impose upon them, though they were burned by the Fire Roll when it casted the skill upon them. The Powertrain of King Nasod has shown itself from the ground. It was basically his heart, and the key catalyst to end this battle fast.

"Awaken now!" Raven yelled out as he activated his Awakening. An electrical aura surrounded him, damaging the nearby monsters while a Nasod orb that helped enhance his power and defended him with its life, helped him attack Raven's oppressors. Elsword activated his as well. Red flame like aura surrounded and filled his entire being with flames looking like it was from the depths of hell itself. The Infinity Sword rushed towards the core, attacking it with his assail of skills and weapons. Raven joined in the hackfest. After a couple of minutes, the King was defeated. Its subordinates fell down, no longer energized from the core that gave birth to them.

Raven sighed a breath of relief, glad that the battle was over and not too long for it was tiring trying to fight something as big as that machine monarch. Elsword lied down next to him, breathing hard from the fight. He was exhausted from that fight too. He smiled and said, "That was fun."

"Yes... it was."

"Thank you, Raven. Without you, I don't think I could've done it myself."

Raven looked down at Elsword. It was the first time that Raven ever heard of thanking him for his help. He would normally shout out, "I don't need your help!" "I can do it myself!" Etc. Raven was glad. Elsword was maturing from the young and reckless boy he was once into a mature man of his age. Elsword then asked, "Do you think... Elsa... is proud of me?"

"Elsa? Your sister?"

Elsword nodded, "Yes."

"Of course she is, why do you ask this out of the blue?"

"It's just that... I don't think she wants me. I wonder if she left for this mission just so she can abandon me. I guess I'm just a crybaby compared to her."

Raven, out of anger, kicked Elsword straight to his head. The boy stood up and held his head in terrible pain from the man's metal boots.

"WHAT THE HECK, RAVEN?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Elsword held his sword and pointed it towards Raven.

"You are not Elsword that I know." Raven told him while unsheathing his metallic crow themed blade.

"What are you talking about, dumbass? I'm right here! I'm myself!" Elsword cried out.

"You are not Elsword."

Elsword became pissed at his mentor's words. Some encouraging words they were. Annoying one in fact. He said, "I will kick your ass! I will prove to you that I am Elsword!" He lunged towards him. Raven blocked with his Nasod arm.

"If you are Elsword, where is that determination of yours? Where is your goal?!"

"I know what my goal is! Don't lecture me!" Elsword said as he pushed Raven backwards, almost making him fall but he retained his balance with no trouble.

"You don't what your goal is! You gave up hope in it, you hopeless brat! All you do is break everything with that big ass sword of yours!" Raven taunted him, trying to get Elsword back on his feet, as it was the only way to get him back to normal.

"Then I'll break that barrier in your head to get my message straight to your core!" The red haired boy lunged again, losing his cool, and his attacks were being blocked easily by a yawning Raven.

_Elsword would not easily attack like this. He knows how better I am at swordplay than he is, and yet he is attacking like an idiot. He needs to find hope again in himself in order to realize his goals, those days at childhood really put a traumatic experience into him. Poor kid. _Raven though as he was cut suddenly by other Conwells.

"Got you, bastard!" Elsword said as he appeared behind Raven, more cuts were added to Raven's body. He smiled, finally, Elsword has almost has his groove back. Raven started to become more serious, as this time, he showed impressive feats of swordplay against Elsword.

Moments later...

The two were worned out, blood trailing down their bodies from the cuts they inflicted upon each other. Sweat rolled down their faces and stinging the pus and blood that came out of opened wounds.

"Ready to give up?" Raven asked.

"No! I will never give up! Not until I achieve my goal!" Elsword said, his voice full of anger and sadness.

"Then show me Elsword! Show me what you got!" Raven told him.

"You're going to regret this, Raven!" Elsword told the black haired man as he raised his Conwell and greatsword up in the air, readying it for a downward strike. Raven, smirking at what he was getting Elsword to do, placed his blade down and planted his Nasod arm upon it. He opened the palm of the Nasod object, getting it ready to fire while he started overheating it.

"Final Strike!" Elsword sliced downward, unleashing a black hole in front of him, ready to suck in anything that dare comes near it and in any case, it was nearing Raven.

"Hellfire Gatling!" Raven shot out multiple flaming hellfire bullets out of his Nasod arm, colliding with the black hole itself. Crackles of energy started to surround the entire battlefield from the immense powers that the skills contained. Objects were floating about from immense destruction that the two were currently were about to cause.

"I'll kill you!" Elsword's voice was full of confidence and spirit, as well as the burning violent self that was hidden in his darkness and when he accepted the darkness, it came along with it, albeit it did not come out immediately.

"That's the spirit. Let it all out." Raven calmly said as he focused his fire, this time, overheating it to the point that it was burning him. When he could no longer hold out because of the searing pain, he let go his attack for a second and that was when Elsword did his final cross slash with his two blades, slicing Raven across the chest area. Blood spurted out of the man, while he knelt down. His breathing became fast to the point of being breathless, and clutching his arm because of the unbearable scorching pain.

"No matter what, I will never lose. Though I will never win, because there are no winners. You gave up at the last minute. Why?" Elsword asked.

"You... finally... have hope... in yourself... Elsword... I'm proud... of that..." Raven said silently as he fell down, unconscious.

"You did all this... just so I could be me again?" Elsword never knew how much Raven cared for his red haired student. He really was a kind big brother to him just like Elsa used to be. Elsword remembered something in his head:

_He saw Elsa there, smiling a gentle smile at him. A smile that would fill up the hearts of anyone depressed and lost. She told him, "Well done, Elsword. I'm proud of you. You have gotten stronger. Let's go home." She put her arms out to the young Elsword, as he ran towards her and she pulled him in for a hug._

"Elsa..." Elsword was in disbelief. He could not believe that he had forgotten a happy memory like this. He smiled. No matter how small and quick it was, he will always treasure it with his whole heart. His sister really did care about him, he had just forgotten about it due to his age and trauma from all the bullying and sufferings he had endured.

"Elsa! I'll find you! I'll bring you home! I'll be with you again! ELSA!" The red haired boy yelled out to no one in particular, but he found his resolve again and he felt rejuvenated in his cause to find his sister again. To be reunited with her, and to be making up for the years that they missed during his childhood days.

A few hours later...

Raven slowly opened his eyes. He found himself to be on a lap of a particular person. A person who would make him smile in the whole wide world for she has the prettiest smile out of everyone in Elrios. It was Rena. She looked down at him worriedly as she said, "Are you alright, Raven?!"

Raven groaned a bit as he said, "Yeah... I'm fine... just a couple of aches of bruises, nothing I can't handle." Raven noticed everyone around a picnic mat along with food in the middle. Elsword was eating a vegetable pie. He said, "Hey, you're up. You almost had me worried there."

Aisha hit his head, "You almost had me worried there. Running off into the forest like some child would do!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Elsword blushed immediately when Aisha pulled him in for a hug. She commanded him, "Don't do that again. Promise?"

Elsword shook his head up and down, smiling and said, "Alright, I promise."

Chung smirked his usual smirk as Eve was leaning against his shoulder, appearing to be eating a salad, while Chung said, "Are you sure you two aren't dating?"

"WE ARE NOT DATING, CHUNG!" Elsword and Aisha shouted out in unison.

"Oh you! You two are too shy to admit it." Rena said with a giggle as she stroked Raven's long hair. Raven chuckled as he blew a whistle for the two of them.

"You mistaken things all the time, you guys!" Elsword said while waving his arms about. Aisha stared at Ara who was holding her chin on her tiny hand and saw that the black haired martial artist was thinking of things, perverted thoughts to be exact. Ara's cheeks swelled at the thoughts as Aisha shouted out, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, ARA?!"

The group laughed amongst themselves, enjoying their moment of peace and talks. Elsword then said in his mind, _If you are watching Elsa, I am not alone anymore. I have valuable friends that are irreplaceable to me. They mean a lot. I want to protect them. They keep me happy. Though nothing more makes me happier with you, Elsa. So I'll keep on dreaming our good times together, until we meet again, my big sister. I love you and thank you for taking care of me when I was little._

"Seriously, you need to stop making beef jerky, Raven." Elsword said.

"What did you say?!" Rena asked with her fingers and knuckles balling up into fists.

* * *

As always: leave a review, a rating, a favourite, a follow, and other things you want to leave. And one thing: this is the longest CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN OUT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! I'll upload an Infinity Sword chapter on how Elsword came to receive his status soon.


	4. The Darkness of the Heart Part 1

Chapter 4: The Darkness of the Heart Part 1

A bonus chapter for y'all readers out there :) and plus it will explain on how Elsword managed to obtain his powers along with some explanation of exploring Feita, which I will write about in flashbacks within some chapters.

**I want your opinions: which classes do you think is the most canon so far in the story/manga of Elsword? This is what I think:**

**Elsword is probably an Infinity Sword canonically because he can't be a Lord Knight without Blade Master's training, and it isn't specifically mentioned in the manga but Elsword doesn't like magic in the story so he can't be a Rune Slayer.**

**Aisha is probably a Dimension Witch since none of the two classes Elemental Master and Void Princess had anything to do with the pendant that her master gave her, only the Dimension Witch did. Also the pendant somewhat reminds me of the ring that stole her powers. The pendant could have remnants of her old powers, probably...**

**Rena is most likely to be a Night Watcher since it mainly sticks to the storyline and her encounters in Elrios. It also says how she came into contact with the Night Savers.**

**Raven is most likely a Veteran Commander because he said so himself that he wanted to atone for what he had done and carry on the legacy of the Crow Mercenaries, making him not suited to be a Blade Master nor a Reckless Fist.**

**Eve is most likely a Code Battle Seraph because this is mainly (only maybe?) class that describes that she will do anything to revive the Nasod Kingdom so the other two classes are kinda out.**

**Chung is most likely a Tactical Trooper because from what I read about the background of the class, there is a schematics that was left by his father storywise which none of the other classes Iron Paladin and Deadly Chaser has so those two are out on my list.**

**About Ara... I have no idea since the other 2 classes aren't available yet for her and her Sakra Devanam background story isn't translated yet so I have no clue.**

**I'm just following their class storywise, so you can probably argue on points that the classes I put out could actually be canon in the manga/story of Elsword.**

To answer Nega Berthe's and PandaRox's review, sure I'll do a happy ending though there will be drama, just keep an eye out for that.

and thank you to YuYuYu A's review :)

Now onto the show!

* * *

A few months ago...

"Whew, we did it, we killed Berthe." Aisha sighs in relief as she sits on top of the dead beast's body, the thing twitches from the sudden touch. It is dead but because of the cells of certain parts still operate despite the body being brain dead, it moves just for a little bit.

"Well, my calculations said that we had 15% chance of surviving. I had not the utmost certainty that we would succeed." Eve said as she began staring the thing with her scanning like eyes, recording battle data and other such characteristics in case they forgot what its abilities, strengths, and weaknesses are when they fight it again.

Chung chuckles a little as he says, "Well we did win. That's good enough." Eve turned around to glare at him with her eyes glowing with redness in it and tells him, "THAT... is not good enough. We were nearly killed because of our weak status right now."

Chung scratches the back of his head softly while clutching his grenade launcer shaped Destroyer. He is usually the victim of Eve's scolding due to him making a promise that he will become stronger to protect his allies better and to beat his demonic dad in a duel. Saying things like this after a tough fight, seems to annoy Eve, as she finds it a waste of time to relax around due to her Nasod point of view than a human point of view. No one agrees with her, as the party believes that they should rest once every so often after a dungeon raid.

Eve continues to scold Chung, "Don't you have a sense of ambition, Chung?"

"I do, Eve, but right now this is an accomplishment, since Berthe is one of the Demon Generals after all." Chung says.

"Well you better act it, or you will regret it later that you didn't."

"Eve, would you stop being cruel to Chung?" Aisha asks Eve, annoyed at her cold heartedness.

Chung starts waving his hands about, trying to get Aisha to not insinuate something worse, "Aisha... it's fine. I'm used to these kinds of things."

"No, it's not fine, Chung. How can you sit there, and take it? I certainly can't." Aisha says with her arms folding around her.

"Who are you, to butt in, Aisha? It's between us." Eve tells her with her monotonous voice.

"I'll tell you what, Eve! I butt in because it is my damn business! Why did that Code Electra get implanted into your brain anyway? You're like an Ice Queen now." Aisha said angrily. The two began arguing each other about personalities and Aisha butting in when it was not her business.

Chung just stares at them, dazed at the thought of them fighting in front of him.

"You guys... can we just leave it... alone?" Chung stammers and he feels embarrassed about the two of them insulting each other because of the earlier event.

"STAY OUT OF IT CHUNG!" Aisha yells at Chung for trying to interfere. Eve only glares at him. They continue arguing, pretending that Chung is not there.

Chung's eyes became large, round and featureless. He really did not want this to happen. Luckily, Rena came about and sees the two of them fighting. She immediately pounces onto them and shouting at their ears, "WOULD YOU TWO GALS SHUT UP AND QUIT IT?!"

This, definitely, got their attention, especially Aisha since she fears Rena. Eve looks at the elf with her poker like face, giving the older girl the attention she wants from the two of them. Rena proceeds to reprimand them for their childish behaviour, Aisha's brashness, and Eve's cold heartedness.

A few minutes later... Elsword is looking at Conwell summoned on his hand. He could clearly feel and see that Conwell appears to be absorbing something that many of the creatures they encountered had within them: the Darkness of the Dark El. Raven sat next to him, looking jaded and serious, like the usual. The older man notices what Elsword is doing and said, "Something on your mind?"

Elsword shook his head, thinking that probably he is hallucinating things. The redhead said, "Nothing. Maybe I'm imagining things."

"What thi-" Raven is interrupted as a voice of a female calls for him, "Raven!"

Ara came running towards the two of them, "Hey Raven." She smiles a small smile, almost childlike despite her age.

"Yo." Raven replies to her gently.

Elsword can already see where this is going, because after Ara had joined the party by meer chance, she and Raven had formed a friendship with each other, and she doesn't mind his scariness, though her mind seems to be messed up when she is around him. Being Elsword, he doesn't really see much except them being friends and that's about it. Elsword got up and says, "I'll talk to you later, Raven." He waves him goodbye and Elsword went to where Aisha is.

_What's happening to Conwell? _Elsword thinks in his mind, wondering on what to do.

A few hours later and back at their camp in Feita... Elsword became alarmed by this discovery as he kills more monsters and the sword just keeps on absorbing the Dark El energy. He worries that his Conwell might become sick and infected with the Dark El, he decides to see Raven and Rena to consult on what to do. Around the campsite they are staying in for the current time for now, Elsword starts his search for the Crow Mercenary. He couldn't see him anywhere, and he wonders where he could be at this time of disaster in Feita, because of the outpouring demonic forces coming out of the desolate and ominous Feita Temple, which no one dare enter. Reckless adventurers, who entered the place itself, never return and are found missing or killed in action because of the darkness that inhabits the temple. Elsword has once brave the place by himself but he is so shaken up by the experience of monsters always appearing here and there, that he is always accompanied by his team at all times and learns to at least lean onto them for support for things such as this.

Elsword notices Rena making stew out of the vegetables she can harvest out the abandoned farms within Feita. It is mainly cabbages because there is an abundance of them in the places that Rena found them. Elsword couldn't understand how Rena could still stand eating natural produce nearly all the time because complete proteins aren't found in most vegetables which are needed for cells to use and keep the body strong but yet vegetables can keep a person living longer than a person who is eating meat nearly all the time with no vegetables. Elsword waves at Rena, keeping up a smile.

Rena smiles back with her eyes closed and said, "Hey Elsword." She put the fire out, satisfied with the stew cooked nicely.

"Hey, Rena." Elsword said as he walks closer to the big breasted elf. He wonders how she can get that big of a bust from merely eating vegetables. There are so many mysteries about this elf that Elsword wants to know, but not that badly because he respects others' privacy.

"Rena, have you seen Raven?" Elsword asked.

Rena shrugged, "I don't know to be honest. I was going to go out to look for him actually."

Elsword nodded and said with haste in his voice, "Let's get going."

"Why are you in such a hurry, Elsword?" Rena questions him, curious as to why he needs to see Raven now. There is something going on in Elsword's mind, and she knows because she can tell if he's lying or not.

"I think there is something wrong with Conwell. I notice that it absorbs the Dark El within the monsters that are infected with it each time I kill them." Elsword came clean about the urgency to see Raven.

"That's not good." Rena said, her face etched with fear and sadness. She suggests, "Have you tried talking to Conwell about it?"

"The old man spirit in the sword?"

"Yeah! That's the one."

"I can't speak to him. The Dark El is too strong to make a connection right now."

Rena puts on her thinking face: sitting down on the floor, and putting her hands on her chin. Elsword knows that it might take long or short, so he sits down on the dirt floor while fondling his Conwell greatsword.

"It's Raven then, no one else will work for you." Elsword replies glumly, like someone had barfed on his face.

"I would tell you to visit Eve to ask her to find Raven but don't." Rena's expression changes quickly to that of someone who just got smacked in the face. She tells him, " Eve is pretty pissed off right now and so is Aisha."

"Why?"

"They argued with each other and I intervened. I'm not sure talking to Eve is a good time right now." Rena says, feeling bad for what had happened while putting her head down, feeling depressed, somewhat.

Elsword notices her feeling down. He comforts her by patting her head and tells her words that makes people all good in the inside, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they appreciated for what you did. They don't hate you. They would not hate you. How can they? You're too nice and pure to be hated."

Rena raises her head. She smiles. She is glad that Elsword can make her feel fine again after what has happen. Elsword says, "I'll give them the space they need, though can you help me find Raven?"

Rena nods at once, saying, "I'll do it for you since you ask nicely." She got up swiftly. She jumps high into the air, and she uses her quick legs to stride through Feita. Elsword walks around the camp, pacing the area because he is fidgety and restless.

Raven is left to buy food within market next to a wagon that is only left in the area since Ara had to leave for her evening meditation. Many people are currently lining up, trying to get the food to eat during their stay in the nearby refugee camps around the area of Feita. The reason is for this is because of the demonic infestation in Feita that currently is spreading. They are held back because of the sudden rise of parties. Rena lands gently amongst the crowds, no one noticing her. She spots Raven amongst the human group. Raven really stood out because, again, his dark Nasod Arm is his most noticeable feature and so is his black merc costume. She wants to surprise him so she starts to sneak up stealthily behind him. Rena stands up, as slow as a snail, extends her hand out to touch him on the shoulder. Before she could actually place her delicate hand on his body, he said, "Don't even think about it."

Rena pouts her lips, annoyed that he knew how she came to be behind him. She leans in, putting her head on his shoulder, saying, "How did you know it's me?"

"I'm your comrade, I know everything. Now what was the argument between Eve and Aisha about?" Raven simply says.

"I thought you know everything." Rena smirks when she says this while coming up to be near his side instead of on his shoulder.

Raven chuckles as he says, "Not everything."

Rena giggles along with his chuckle. She clears her throat, making herself ready to speak to him, "Well, Aisha and Eve argued a few hours ago."

Raven expresses a look of surprise but otherwise it is still overpowered with the sense of seriousness around him. He then says, "That's rare. They hardly argue."

Rena nods in agreement. It is really hard to imagine Aisha and Eve arguing while it is rare to see them do the said action, but recently when Eve had implanted the Code Electra into herself, she is showing more of her pompous royalty side but she is still retaining her poker face and innocence at certain points, like something that confuses her.

Rena then suddenly remembers what she promised Elsword. She tells Raven, "Can you finish this up? Elsword needs you."

Raven raises one of his eyebrows, his curiosity getting the best of him and asks, "What does he need me for?"

She proceeds to explain to him what Elsword told her: Conwell taking in the dark powers of the Dark El that are infested inside the creatures they kill. Raven is taking in all the information in, while ordering for food and supplies from the clerk, Allegro. Raven paid him some ED, and moves quickly out of the way for others to do their shopping.

"Can't he talk to Conwell about it?" Raven says as he walks alongside Rena back to their camp.

"He wants to, but it's too infected for him to enter alone. He will need some help." Rena tells him, truth is written all over her face and elves don't tend to lie, that's a fact since they're pure.

Raven immediately believed her since he trusts her completely, and the fact that Rena never lies about anything, though she can hide her secrets deep within herself well better than others. Even he doesn't know what secrets still lie in her mind. It makes him curious about her girlhood, though he doesn't pry because he knows the boundaries between himself and other people's privacies.

"Let's go see him then." That is all that Raven need to say, no need to explain any more than that. The lime green haired female elf nods fast while they walk alongside each other.

Elsword notices Chung sitting alone near the almost cindered timber in the middle of the camp. He is checking his special alchemic ice like ammo called Disfrozen, something he and Echo, a girl alchemist in Elder, made from knowledge of explosives and alchemy everywhere.

Chung finds Elsword there in front of him. He tries to smile, but only a grimace came as a result. Elsword can see the melancholy hiding behind Chung's eyes. Since he had befriended Chung due to the same age, he tells himself that he has to do something for him, they're bros after all.

Elsword sits next to Chung and gives him a brofist, which Chung did in return, both laughing and saying hi to each other. Elsword got straight to the point after their little introductions, "What's bothering you, Chung?"

Chung's face changes from his usual happy, mature, and somewhat girly self, to one that has been assaulted with the news of his/her loved one died suddenly. He hangs his head down, using his spiky hair to hide his hurt expression so Elsword cannot see it.

"Aisha and Eve got into a fight because of me. Eve scolds me for not being too ambitious like I was 3 years ago, and Aisha becamed annoyed by Eve's obnoxious and pompous attitude towards these certain things." Chung continues to explain all of this to Elsword, the redhead listens with interest, and drinks in all the information given to him by the animal ear haired boy.

"Well one thing, Chung." Elsword says while he is flipping Conwell in the air with skill and strength since it is after all impossible to wield two greatswords at the same time, let alone flip one like it was a dagger. Elsword has proven people wrong, which shocked a great many, including the wise and old Rena.

"What?" Chung says, waiting for Elsword to say what he has to say.

"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!" Elsword shouts towards Chung's face, showing signs of pet peeved-ness on his head part. Chung flinches and startles from this sudden outburst from his friend/bro. He blinks his eyes in disbelief as Elsword continues,

"Seriously Chung, I don't like seeing you like this. It's not healthy to feel guilty all the time. No wait, change that. IT IS NOT HEALTHY TO FEEL GUILTY AT ALL." Elsword uses more enunciation on the last part, looking like shout rather than words sounded out for better pronunciation.

Elsword scratches his head, laughing a little nervously. He hadn't become sympathetic to others for a long time, and this one is one of the firsts. He then began to explain, "Chung, it is not your fault. These things happen all the time, people argue, whether for your sake or for other petty things. It's normal. So don't feel depressed alright, buddy?"

Chung sits there, looking dumbfounded by Elsword's talk. His friend had never done this before but it made him feel better. Despite Elsword being a moronic and rude boy, he is the leader of the El group after all, and he tries hard to act like one. Chung smiles at Elsword, his whole body feeling great and tingly with happiness.

"Thanks, Elsword." Chung says to Elsword and giving him another brofist which Elsword returns with the same action, giggling.

"Say, Chung."

"What is it, Elsword?"

"I have to ask, but why take all the crap talk by Eve onto you? Don't you ever fight back?"

Chung, rubbing his forehead, is doing a mocking laugh, though it hinted signs of uneasiness, "How can I fight back? She's a girl. My father taught me to treat girls like precious fragile jewels. He never taught me to hurt them. Plus, the Hamelians need me to be on good terms with her because she's the Nasod queen and my people have been fighting her kind for a long time, so it's a burning hatred within us which I am trying to overcome."

Elsword, bored, looked almost asleep as Chung stares at him, his eyes filled with vex, "Elsword! Are you listening?!"

The Sheath Knight suddenly snaps and sits up straight from the Shelling Guardian's exclamation. He nods quickly and says, "So your father taught you to be nice to girls?"

Chung nods hesitantly, a blush of red filling his cheeks, and he feels embarrassed talking about this to his best buddy. Elsword got the giggles, trying to hold it in. After a few minutes, he could not keep it in anymore, and he let out a burst of outcry of laughter. He lightly punches Chung on the shoulder with his fist and says, "I never knew that was the reason," he giggles again, covering his mouth hurriedly, "and I can tell that you have a crush on Eve."

Chung, flustered, began retorting, "I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Elsword says, giggling a little bit more, showing his immaturity on the subject at hand.

"No I don't!"

"Chung and Eve sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

They continue arguing with each other, the two of them trying to prove which one is wrong and which one is correct on this matter. Right now they are making a lot of racket, waking Eve from her slumber inside her tent. Her eyes open like someone who had heard an insult thrown at her/his way. Eve made her body go up from the cot she is sleeping on. She sits there, taking a glance at where the source of the noise came from. She starts crawling forward, slow-moving at first from the sleep she was having before the noise disturbs it. She jumps up, upright with her two legs. She is shaky on the landing, but she maintains her posture. Eve advances sluggishly, rubbing her eyes with her gloved hands. What she didn't know is that she is holding a girl's bra on her hand (not hers though).

"What idiotic talk are you t-" before she could demand answers from the two loudmouths, she trips on a rock with her foot, sending her leaping through the air. Before the two can recoil from her coming straight at them, Eve plants her face against Elsword's face, their lips meeting each other and sealing the two of them together. Chung is hurled towards a nearby tree pole in the process.

"Mmm!" Elsword's mouth is muffled by Eve's lips. She is unconscious as he can see. He also feels affected by something inside his mouth. He licks it with his tongue, to feel the shape of the object. His hand encounters a thing. He starts groping it, slowly to feel what object he is touching. His mind then starts to freak out: he is licking Eve's tongue and touching her butt. Not just that, the queen stole his first kiss. His very first kiss, which he wants to spend it with a special girl, not this girl because he had no feelings for her, was stolen by this robotic little girl. He senses certain persons, staring at him. He feels his insides have died.

Raven, staring at the two of them with his bored eyes, suddenly starts to swell from the sudden sight of Elsword and Eve looking like making out with each other out in public. Rena's face appearance was the same as Raven's. She gapes at the scene in the front of her. She says, "Elsword…"

Eve opens her eyes. Her look became confused, surprised, and disgusted. She quickly moves back, wiping her mouth.

"Elsword… I thought you like Aisha…" Rena could only say for she is still busy taking in what just happened.

Elsword starts waving his thin yet strong arms into the air, "T-this i-isn't w-what i-it l-looks l-like!" Eve is rubbing her butt. She knew someone touched it, but who is it? Eve finds Aisha, also staring at the two of them. Tears trails down her face. Sadness has itself digging inside her. Then it hit in the head of Eve that she knows who touched her ass: it was Elsword.

"Aisha! It's not what you think! She fell on top of me! I'm not a playboy!" Elsword tries to explain what happened so fast between them, with little luck. No one is going to believe him. What had happened was right in front of them and everyone witnessed it, including Chung who was staring at them the whole time after recovering from his hit. Eve then suddenly uses her hands against Elsword's face, slap after slap, bruising his face. It seems nonstop, until Raven intervened by grabbing Eve's hand with his Nasod arm.

"Enough." Raven then let go of Eve's fragile arm, which she instantly recoils because of his strong grip. Everyone had all their eyes on Raven, including Elsword. They're all waiting for him to say something in Elsword's defence, and even Elsword is looking at him. He really needs Raven's help in this right now.

Raven clears his throat and tapping his mouth lightly, began speaking, "This is not how you treat a comrade. Elsword is your friend isn't he?"

The party went silent. Raven did give a good point. Elsword is their comrade, and not just that, he is their leader, the creator of the El Gang, and the one who keeps it going still, along with Raven and Rena, who act as his advisors.

"You haven't given Elsword a chance to explain. I, too, am shocked to see this inappropriate behavior. But we go too far. We should give him a chance." Raven said.

Rena is the first to acknowledge from the quiet crowd that gathered between the two. She nods so slowly that one could just thought that everything is going slow motion.

"I'm sorry, Elsword. I immediately concluded that you were doing these inappropriate things with Eve." Her words came out, in a sad singsong voice. Chung soon apologizes to Elsword as well, but the other two only stayed silent because they both are gazing at a certain shape on Elsword's trunk area.

"It's fine." Elsword manages to say and continues to say more about the current subject. Raven looks down, and his eyes start to express an expression of surprise.

"Els... what is that?" Raven questions him. He is pointing with his finger at something that is hanging out of Elsword's pants. It is swaying in the wind because of its dainty lightness. Its color is that of a pinkish purple, along with some intricate designs on it, mainly girly hearts. Elsword, confused by Raven's question, places his hand behind himself, and starts to feel for the thing that the tall man questioned about. He finds it and pulls it out with a swift yank of his rough hand. Elsword's heart sank. The thingamajig in front of his eyes is a girl's bra.

"What…" Elsword can only mutter that word, and fear is welling up inside his figure. He turns around to see faces of Eve and Aisha. Eve, looking grossed out and colder than she was before, and Aisha, vehement wrathful hate is seething out of her like aura is radiating its waves powerful enough that people everywhere can feel it.

"That's mine…" Aisha says to everyone, her anger rising to new levels to the point that it's almost equal to an earthquake. Her power still continues to increase at an alarming rate. The El Gang had wondered how much power Aisha had held within before she lost it all. Now they know. She began floating in the air.

"Get down!" Raven tells everyone as he dives towards Rena, pinning them both down on the floor to avoid the collateral damage that Aisha is about to inflict upon Elsword. Chung hid behind a tree, hoping the tough branches of the said object would protect him. Eve starts floating away from the scene, wanting to get to safety before Aisha destroys everything.

"Aisha! What the hell are you doing?!" Elsword yells out to her, seeing that everything is being sucked in by the orb like field that surrounded Aisha. Everything will be disintegrated by the time she cools down. He needs to do something fast, but what?

"You have to make her take out her anger on you, Elsword!" Chung yells at Elsword, telling him the solution to the problem, what he thinks so anyways. Chung is suddenly lifted into the air and he is holding onto the branch of the tree he held onto for dear life.

"Chung!" Eve flies towards him, but is stopped by Aisha's demonic aura. Elsword began shouting out, "C'mon, Aisha! You washing board girl! I know girls who have nicer chests than you! Go back to school and have a personality! Bitch!"

He flings more insults this and that at her, but it did not help at all. Instead it proves to be futile as the orb seems to have only gotten bigger due to more anger being added to already what she is generating in that head of hers.

"Not like that, Elsword! Don't you remember your bet with her?" Rena yells out at him, making him remember that stupid and unnecessary stake and bet that he made with Aisha.

_"Aisha, I'm tired of your bitching. So how about this: if you can be quiet for the whole day, I will give you something. If I cheat in some way, I'll give something better: you get to choose what humiliating thing I can do in front of others." Elsword said to her, grinning as he knows that Aisha cannot even stand this for even a second._

_ Aisha smirks. A devilish smirk that can send guys flying towards her direction. The smirk shows confidence and cockiness. She thinks and believes that she can do it no problem because of her intelligence, and well-crafted mind. Her years of studying magic and reading books should pay off in this petty bet of the dumb and moronic redhead._

_Aisha eyes the hand in front of her. That hand from her point of view looked rather large, and somewhat ugly due to the calloused-ness it suffered throughout holding that giant piece of metal that Elsword wields. She took it and said in front of him, "Deal."_

"Yes I remember! But I ain't going to reveal it!" Elsword says. He notices that her anger is getting worse and worse by the minute and each time they waste. Elsword is still adamant to not lose the bet, even if the whole area is destroyed by this crazy and psychotic crybaby. This kept going until a large crater began appearing below Aisha. Raven, having seen enough destruction and pain in his lifetime, shouted out at Elsword,

"You have to let her know that you cheated!" Raven told Elsword.

"No way!" Elsword did a back talk to Raven, but this only serve for Raven to become more persistent and point something out, "Look around you, fool! The whole area is going to disintegrate! Aisha will explode and die!" As he said that, Chung and Eve were being sucked into the force field that Aisha is generating with all that pent up anger into her. "Do it now, Elsword! Or so help me, I'll haunt you forever!"

This has pierce through Elsword's mental protection and his thick skull. He knows what must be done and it isn't going to be pretty in his mind. In fact, it might even be ruinous than worse (the thing that Aisha would make him do since he 'cheated'), but he sucks up his own pride to fix all of this damage before it becomes dangerous than it is.

"Aisha! Forget about the bet! You can yell at me now!" Elsword calls out to Aisha.

"I won't stop... if you... do... what I ask... of you..." Aisha said in response.

Elsword is really not liking this at all. He wonders what kinds of tortures that Aisha has in mind for him. Elsword wishes that this did not happen at all but he curse his luck for talking to Chung in the first place. Swallowing his own stubborn pride, he speaks, "What do you... want me... to do...?"

"I want you... to lap... dance... in front of me... NAKED!" Aisha yells out the last word, pouring all of her pent up rage into one single shout. The aura of such a thing is sent to Elsword. He feels it, crying out in pain from all the emotions that Aisha had stored to win the bet, which she did but Elsword 'cheated'. An explosion occurred. A mushroom cloud is seen afterwards, evaporating into the sky, and leaving behind a deep and dark crater. Elsword is below, coughing from the damage he had suffered.

Raven had shielded Rena from the debris, and scratches appeared all across his body. It wasn't all that serious, though he is mad at Elsword and Aisha for causing all this ruckus. Eve lands on Chung's lap as Chung recoils from the sudden pain through his small groin. Still, he manages to save Eve from injuring her circuits. Aisha lied down next to Elsword, unconscious from all that energy she put forth. Of course she would be exhausted from all that force released. Elsword sighs, a sigh that tells him not to anger or make a bet with Aisha, because some crazy shit will happen if he does.

* * *

**Torag: I will cut it from here since I became lazy at this chapter and my head aches from just doing this chapter. I will work on part 2 which will probably have around 3000-4000 words. Sorry if this was off schedule and not up to your standards, my readers (should I call you all Mangakas next time?) **

**Raven: Sorry that the author has to cut it from here, but he's also stressed about upcoming exams.**

**Rena: So please forgive him. x_x**

**Torag: Go back to playing Ju On: The Grudge please.**

**Raven and Rena: Why?**

**Torag: Because I asked you nicely, motherf**kers.**

**Rena: It's scary. D:**

**Raven: I don't like it when she clings onto me nearly all the time.**

**Torag: Too bad, I am the author. Your boss, your ruler, your master! Bwahahahahaha!**

**Raven and Rena: 0_0**

**Torag: Okay, that's enough ranting. As always: rate, review, follow, favourite, etc. I won't continue making this if I don't get any reviews! I need reviews. They help me with writing and cheering me up. Anyways, see ya.**

**PS: I might start a smutty story that involves high school and romance between Raven and Rena, review if you want this to happen.**

**Also, for the ElsxEve part, that was for KiroLafe.**


	5. The Darkness of the Heart Part 2

Chapter 5: The Darkness of the Heart Part 2

**Torag: 'Sup Mangakas? Here is the second part of the Infinity Sword advancement job story. Also someone's review who I deleted because I did not want it to be there nor will I say their name, pointed out that despite it is about Raven it is not focused on him. Please note that I am going slowly and introducing everyone and their backstories before I focus on Raven. But since that person said that, after this chapter it will focus on Raven for a couple of chapters and then afterwards I'll shift it to Aisha so we can know what her backstory is.**

* * *

Ara Haan came back a couple of minutes later after all the destruction that was caused by the purple head magical girl. Her face has a look of shock and her eyes waters from all the chaos. Raven had to go and explain what has happened in this area to her slowly and steadily but loudly for her to understand. She smiles. Her face changes from that of a sad and surprised little girl to a happy go-lucky kind of gal.

"I'm glad you solved it." Ara Haan says.

Raven only nods his head up and down, not speaking since he had already said when he needed to say. Ara clears her throat and taps her lips with her hand, and she let words out, "So… what is Elsword doing now?"

"He's… lap dancing… naked." Raven says in a voice that had a hint of embarrassment and disapproval to the brutality of the punishment that Aisha had set forth on Elsword. Ara takes a peek to the side because of the tallness of the raven haired man. Raven actually is the tallest out of all the members of the El Gang and his presence seems to be both of a mix of relief and safety, and a feeling of negative emotions. Nonetheless, he is still friendly towards his friends and loyal to them.

Ara's cheeks had a blur of redness singed. Elsword is front of Aisha, naked. His toned and muscular body is shown. The said girl is sitting down on a chair with a smug look on her face. Rena is sitting on one of the trees, both watching the scene and looking at Raven who is talking to Ara. Chung and Eve are both watching with an intense look in their eyes, waiting for the moment to laugh when Elsword embarrasses himself for Aisha's amusement. Aisha blushes at the sight of the strong and handsome individual in front of her. Wait why did she think of that? She shook her head and turns to stare at him again.

"Well? Go on." Aisha commands Elsword, with an amused smirk across her face. Elsword's face became red like strawberries, tomatoes, and like his red flame like hair.

Raven looks away from the sight as everyone starts laughing at the red head dancing and showcases his buttocks in front of Aisha's face. Elsword becomes again the laughingstock of the group. It is truly a sight to be remembered by everyone, especially Elsword, who makes a mental note to himself that he will never ever make a bet with the purple head again. Never until the day he dies or the day he begins to see her more than a friend, wait why is he thinking of this? He has no feelings for the girl. She's annoying, a colossal bitch, and a snobbish little girl. He wipes his mind of this thinking as he focuses on the task at hand.

After it is done, everyone resumes their normal duties but for Aisha it is mainly rebuilding the campsite and since it is her fault in the first place, she will have to do all of the work. She mutters cusses and curses as she picks up sticks and stones delicately, "Stupid Elbaka, I shouldn't have made dumb bets in the first place." Like Elsword, she too made a mental note to not do these idiotic things with the Elboy again. Ara and Chung are helping her though, since they couldn't let her do these things by herself since she is physically weak and not that strong on the body, but her mind is indomitable and hardy.

Rena is currently drawing a magic circle with her magic powers. Raven sits nearby, watching her intently on the action she is doing with great focus and undeterred mind.

"Glad that's over…" A voice says behind Raven. The dark head turns his face to stare at Elsword who is sheathing his greatsword on his back. He sits near Raven, raising his arms upward to stretch them from the sexy dance he gave to Aisha.

"Hey Raven."

"Hn?" Raven does this sound, waiting to hear what the Elboy to speak his mind which he knows that it is probably something stupid and irrelevant to the task of curing Conwell.

"Have you danced like that to somebody before?" Elsword blurts it out, out of the blue that is that it caught Raven off guard. He hasn't been asked this question before. Elsword stares at him, with those crimson red eyes. It had bags around the sockets below them due to exhaustion, probably from the sexy movements he did, or probably from the dungeons they been going through nonstop.

Raven clears his throat. A blush creeps up to his aloof visage, and he says, "I have."

Elsword's eyes starts to inflate. He never expected Raven to be this open. He would often have an answer of "Hn," "I rather not talk about it," "Leave it be," and many other rude and vague answers. Why did Raven do this? Raven can understand what it feels like to be embarrassed while doing what Elsword just did and other things that make him look bad. He starts to remember a fond but a teasing memory, much to his chagrin:

_Raven starts doing a lap dance in front of his lover, Seris, and in front of his friends, the Crow Mercenaries. He had to this due to a bet he made that involved doing a sexy kind of movement along with some bags of cash. Raven lost to that bet and lost the hard earned cash he was given by the King of Velder. His friends played music that is soft and yet seductive at the same time. They were laughing as Raven starts to shake his ass in front of his lover._

_"Shake it, Raven." One of his comrades says to him. He grits his teeth when that man said it to him. He hates it how he got into this bet anyway and it is making him wanting to die of being made fun of._

Raven is deep in his reminiscing that he hasn't notice Elsword poking at him with his sword, "Raven, wwwwaaaaakkkkkkeeee uuup."

Raven swats the weapon away and says, "Don't do that." His human hand (not his Nasod Arm) begins to throb due to the steel he slapped very hard.

"Don't do that." Raven glares at Elsword, making the boy back away a little from the man. Raven then reverts back to his original attitude after a few seconds has passed.

Elsword shrugs it off, knowing that Raven is rarely like this and that he's just a nice guy with a sad past. Sadder than his or anyone's past (though Elsword, Chung, Eve, and Ara, they can relate to him about their own losses).

Rena soon finishes as she is striding towards the two males.

"It's ready." Rena says.

Raven nods to what the elf told them. He says, "Let's it get over with."

"What will happen exactly?" Elsword begins to question on what process will begin once they start this 'ritual' to help him communicate with the sentient magic sword, Conwell.

"Oh nothing bad," Rena reassures him with a wave of her hand, "we will lend you energy to clear away the Dark El infesting the sword."

Elsword sighs a sign of relief, thinking that it is something else. Something more terrifying than what he might be expecting. Like needles. No one likes needles on their arms. Eve likes putting needles into Elsword and everyone. They shudder to think about it since when she squirts out some of it from the needle point through the press on the trigger, a yellowish bubbling liquid came out and started eating away at some poor log it landed on. They also have goosebumps at the thought of Eve being a doctor and injecting those stuff into her patients, which she claims are actually energy enhancers.

Elsword shakes his head of that thought, not wanting to see it again. He swiftly jumps on top of the magical drawn circle with a large star in the middle. Raven places his bum down on the sides near Elsword and Rena did the same, albeit the opposite side of him for them and Elsword to be symmetrical. Rena puts her fragile yet hardened hands out towards Raven's and places them down upon them. Initially, she shivers from the touch of the Nasod arm and also from the demonic energy it gives out, but she gets over it and focuses on the task on hand: helping Elsword. Rena directs her hands and the black headed man's to go on top of the red head's small yet strong shoulders.

"Close your eyes." Rena instructs herself, Elsword, and Raven, telling them the first part of the elven ritual. They did as they are told, trusting Rena with the knowledge that she knows what she is doing and planning. Rena then starts to pour her energy into Elsword. The elf starts to explain what is suppose to happen to Raven,

"Elsword's Yin is greater than his Yang. Yin is the darkness and Yang is the light. However, since my energy levels will be greater than his, it might overpower his Yin. We need a balance between Yin and Yang in order for him to talk to his partner."

"That is where I come in. I provide my energy, which is full of Yin. So it counteracts with your Yang energy." Raven finishes what she was going to say. Rena moves her head vertically, liking that Raven can catch on faster than the other party members, even her elven partners from ages before this era could not even be as fast as Raven in the mind, despite of their Elven lineage.

Raven feels the inner mana of Rena trying to enter his inner reserves, wanting to take them out in order for them to be used. Raven lifts up his mental barrier, a barrier he trained himself in order to protect his secrets inside and his mana, and lets Rena's aura inside. The lime haired girl's aura begins to wrap its light green arms around his inner core, kindling it to life and letting out its strings to fill Raven. Rena uses the mana circulating around within Raven and put it inside Elsword, intertwining it with her own and Elsword's.

Elsword is inside his subconscious. It is border of everything inside his mind: memories, recent seeings, secrets, daily reminders, and many other things. He ignores all that as he is focused at one thing: the gateway to Conwell's realm. Its gates, no longer the red and black that it had on it, is replaced with nothing more but darkness. It is due to the influence of the dark force of the Dark El. Elsword slowly approaches it with a brisk walk. Elsword reaches towards the door with his hand, wanting to touch it and get it out of the way. But it is to no avail. The door sparks out and lashes out at Elsword, keeping him away and keeping him out. It had been like this for some time, until he experiences a familiar scent. In fact, two of them he immediately recognizes. Two energies, one white and one black, starts to envelop themselves around the unnatural darkness that blocks Elsword from continuing.

"Thanks, Rena and Raven." Elsword thanks the two, though he said it only to himself rather than out loud since they're outside and he's inside. The border door, no longer had the mist floating about, came back with its true colors. Feeling satisfied with the help that he was given by, he walks on, this time he had to go alone. He prepares himself mentally in case something worse happens to him. In that case, he will try to resist as long as he could, if such a thing does happen (which is highly likely).

Elsword comes upon a room. It is weird. It didn't look like one would expect from living inside their own home. It had books all around in shelves, and a desk where there rests a paper along with a quill and an inkpot. To Elsword it resembles very much a library where Aisha goes to in order for her to read. She is quite a bookworm. Elsword remembers this when she is explaining to him the fundamentals and the descriptions of wielding Conwell and its appearance. But since the said desk is there, it also resembles a workshop where one goes to and does, well, work such as carpentry, blacksmithery, writing, art, etc.

"Welcome, Elsword." A voice rings out and echoes through the darkness of the said area. Elsword had no weapons on him and even Conwell is missing when he tries to summon it. A silhouette appears out of nowhere, wearing a blood red cloak over itself. Not a single figure of it signifying that it has some form of humanity showing outwardly. For this reason, Elsword cautions himself and readies himself to strike at the figure.

"There is no need for that, Elsword." The figure says to him, commanding him to lower his hands and be at ease than be tense and cautious. Elsword, relunctant to go back to his normal posture, decides to do what the figure asks of him and saw no reason to still keep his guard up.

"Who are you?" Elsword asks, as he is moving his head sideways to search for Conwell to talk to the magic sword.

"I am Conwell. Your sword." The blood hooded figure tells Elsword its identity. Elsword peers closer towards the person who claimed to be Conwell. He can see now that he had a beard and was rather ancient. Perhaps this is Conwell who also created the magic sheath and sword Conwell, or so Elsword thinks.

Elsword is about to speak out his problem to his partner and weapon, but the man raises his old and wrinkly hand, silencing the boy. The red headed male kept quiet, waiting to listen to Conwell. The man clears his throat, but gags and hacks noises accompany his clearing, showing how his advance age has taken a toll on his whole fragile body. Elsword almost feels sorry for him, but he knows the old man can take care of himself and doesn't need Elsword's help in anything, rather Elsword needs the ancient to aid him in battle.

"I know what you came here for," Conwell lowers his hand, hiding it in his robe sleeve, "you came to discuss as to why I've been taking the Dark El energy within me."

Elsword nods, surprised by the man's swiftness in saying out loud his problem and how well he has inform himself about the outside world, despite being inside this weapon and being its spirit.

"Yes. I've came to ask you. What do I need to do?" Elsword asks hesitantly, afraid of some answers that he might get.

"To stop the infection, you must let me absorb again the Dark El from the blood of your foes, and afterwards I will have to inject it into your bloodstream instead." Conwell explains to Elsword. The said boy had not expected a simple and easy solution. In fact, he expected that it would be something hard and something almost impossible to accomplish.

"What? That's it? That's all there is to it?" Elsword asks in bewilderment to what Conwell had told him. He almost did not believe it.

Conwell nods, "Yes."

Elsword sighs in relief, glad that he didn't have to go out and collect something which he somewhat hated since he remembers a time where he and his friends had to keep chasing Wally to retrieve Conwell.

"However... there is a catch." Conwell says.

Elsword sighs in frustration. He always, always knew that there is always a catch for ever single bit of action that he has to do. Conwell then begins to explain, slowly and steadily,

"This process, can awaken the darkness in your heart."

Elsword's ears cannot believe it. He cannot comprehend what he just heard from Conwell.

"What?" Elsword chokes out, making sure this time what Conwell said is true and not false for annoying the red head.

Conwell shook his head, he breathes out, his voice hinting embarrassment and disappointedness since he thinks Elsword had not heard his warning.

"If I inject you with the darkness, the evil intent in your heart will also awaken."

Elsword's heart sank from hearing those words. They were true and just, and Elsword did not think that Conwell would lie to his face, he has no reason to. Elsword sighs as he began pondering on what to choose. He needs to pick between two of the choices: choose to leave it be and let the darkness fester in Conwell, making the weapon useless when it can no longer take in more, or choose to inject the darkness in him thus sparing Conwell from this fate but in return he might become evil. He takes a long time thinking about this, mainly the pros and cons between the two of them. Elsword then remembers what he promised himself a long time ago: he would get the El back, get his sister back, and become stronger, no matter what it takes.

Elsword, made up his mind and sure about his decision, tells Conwell,

"Okay, Conwell. I'll accept your solution."

Conwell nods as he gives one last advice, "In order to conquer darkness, you must stronger than it."

Elsword simply replies, "I can live with that..."

"Good... now go... do what I asked of you..." Conwell says as the area around them and including Conwell, dematerialize in front of Elsword's eyes.

Elsword find himself to be awake again in reality. He looks around cautiously, and Rena and Raven are standing up before him. Elsword looks at them, smiling as he says, "I know what to do." He starts to explain what is needed to be done for Conwell.

A few hours later...

The El party has already left their campsite and they began their trek their way around the ominous area of Feita, while battling monsters along the way for Elsword to absorb all the monsters' dark aura.

"Almost done." Elsword says as he take Conwell out of the guts of a corpse of a slain monster. Raven is standing near Elsword, guarding him as he was letting Conwell suck in their blood. Raven turns towards Elsword and nods. Aisha shouts out to Elsword,

"Hurry up!"

Aisha is amongst the other party members as they are readying themselves to fight the demon general Berthe, the monster responsible for bringing demons to Feita anyway.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Elsword says as he rushes towards her with quick speed. Raven simply walks behind, slowly and nonchalantly towards the El Party. They cautiously open the door, knowing that Berthe can spring upon them without their knowledge of knowing that he is there in the first place.

"Keep your guard up." Raven says as he is the first to enter the room. The others soon follow, protecting his rear and sides if the said boss comes out to do a surprise attack. And the monster did, with a leaping slash towards Raven. The man blocks the attack with a sideways slash of his sword, swinging his weapon a few more times before pushing Berthe back with his flame attack. Elsword rushes forward with his greatswords. The two clash together and attack one another with a series of blows. Elsword is however and fortunately backed up by Rena's arrows, Eve's lasers, Aisha's magical powers, Chung's Disfrozen attacks, Ara's spear techniques, and Raven's flamethrower arm. They stand side by side, Elsword readying his weapon to charge again.

"I'm taking the lead!" Elsword shouts out as he rushes forward violently, his eyes full of evil due ot the darkness. Until suddenly, he feels something going on inside his mind and body. A power. A power strong enough that it sparks Conwell, and sparks the boy himself, causing blood gushing out of the side of his temples.

"Elsword!" Aisha shouts out to the boy who is going down from the sudden shock that he feels and experiences. She races towards him to save him from Berthe who leaps towards the red head, brandishing its ice-like claws that are ready to maim the El Party leader.

_Huh... Where am I...? _Elsword has these thoughts as he reappears somewhere, _Just until now I was fighting Berthe..._

"Welcome back to your inner self and my work place, Elsword." A voice is heard by Elsword and he knows all too well who that is: Conwell.

Before Elsword can ask why he is doing back here, Conwell began explaining, "When you used the power of the Dark El, you blacked out. Shortly after that..."

Elsword began remembering that shock. That experience. To him it felt like being stabbed on the back. Felt like he was struck at the heart. He is wondering about this until Conwell snaps him back out daydreaming and into reality,

"Oi! You listening?" Conwel asks irritatingly, annoyed by the fact that his master ignored him. Elsword snaps back into attention and nods quickly. Conwell then begins to explain again, "What you felt is the side effect of the Dark El's power. You should already know that."

Conwell begins to explain more about the El and its function, "El can read the intension of its user and change its shape and function accordingly. It's true that Dark El can grant power to Conwell. However," Conwell strokes his beard and talks again, "Tainting the Conwell that was made from El's energy with darkness means that you are amplifying not only your 'light' but your 'darkness' as well."

Conwell clears his throat, one last thing to say, "What is your reason for wanting to become stronger that you're even willing to accept the darkness?"

_Is that why he brought me back here? Even though I accepted his proposal, he still wants a clearer answer from me? _Elsword thinks as he is taking in the question at hand. Why did he want to become stronger? And worse of all, he is even going as far as accepting the tainted blood of the Dark El. Memories of his past and events that happened after he met the El gang. He begins reminiscing them as he sees in his mind: Chung, Eve, Raven, Rena, Ara, and lastly Aisha. Mainly Aisha.

_I want to be stronger than Elsa! _Elsword sees a memory of himself training with his greatsword and the Way of the Sword philosophy. He likes that memory. It gave him a goal. And a goal he did not intend to let go of. He then answers Conwell's question,

"There are people that I cannot afford to lose. Even right now they are risking their life." Elsword can see the party fighting off Berthe, but they realize he's a little stronger than before. But that doesn't deter them from protecting their fallen friend. Aisha is using ounce of her magic to defend Elsword. She is kneeling down and cradling his head on her lap. The redhead smiles, seeing just how much he meant to everyone, made him really happy and no longer lonely. He smiles inside, knowing that he is loved by everyone and treated as a family member.

"This might sound stupid... but..." Elsword turns himself to face Conwell, "I want to protect them." The boy smiles to this answer, sure of what he said and knew what he said.

"Hmm," Conwell thinks about it but then says, "Sure, do what you want. It's not like I got anything to lose."

Elsword, flabbergasted by the old guy's answer, replies with annoyance, "What?! Then why did you bring me here? I'm really busy right now!"

"I was just trying to warn you if it was okay for you to obtain the power of darkness." Conwell sighs relief, "But... I see now that I was worried over nothing."

Elsword went silent when the man said it. He never thought that Conwell would actually care about his well being. Not too sure on what to say, he croaks out finally, "...Gramps. You were worried about me?"

Conwell reverts back to his normal self, "Shut it. Faster you get killed, faster I can get that big breasted girl to pick you up."

"I'm a pet?!" Elsword blurts out as his eyes twist with annoyance. He, again, did not expect Conwell to be perverted and thinking about Rena in that kind of way. And one thing, how did the old man even know what the elf looked like in the first place? Elsword decides not to think about it, but he still dubs Conwell as a perverted old man.

Elsword wakes up to see himself back into reality. He sees Berthe ready to strike him down as he saw everyone knocked back by this ferocious brute. Elsword blocks his attack with his greatsword and Conwell, both in his hands.

"Hmph, stop worrying gramps..." Elsword pushes Berthe back with his weapons, "I'm not that weak!" He readies Conwell for stab and his other weapon for a slash. He rushes towards the monster, slicing through him as three more Conwells came out and stabbed the monster on the chest.

"Sword Blasting!" He yells out as he goes past his adversary. Berthe comes down dead, no longer moving. Elsword stands up, looking back as he held his Conwell, sparkling with the Dark energy that surrounds it. Blood stops gushing out of Elsword's face, but the dark and the blood permanently stain part of his hair black.

_This kind of Darkness, I'll swallow it all!_

* * *

**Torag: Cut! That's the end of his Infinity Sword background. So what did you think?**

**Elsword: You follow the ElType manga too much.**

**Torag: Because I have to. It's where I get my source of information.**

**Elsword: Whatever... *leaves the room***

**Torag: -_- Anyways next chapter will be mainly about Raven.**

**Raven: Yay :)**

**Torag: I thought you don't smile.**

**Raven: I do. In here, not when were acting out our previous adventures that is being told in a romanticized tale for people's entertainment.**

**Torag: Why?**

**Raven: You'll find out at the end of Chapter 100.**

**Torag: -_- Anyways leave a review, PM, rate, follow, favourite, etc. Sorry if this was late, I had to practice for exams. Anyways see ya for now!**


End file.
